Jinx: Midnight Cat
by Paradise Eco
Summary: Mrs. Black... welcome to Clinic Helpful. Sunset High & Sunrise Clinc for the eating disordered. Book 2 of January Season
1. Day 1

**Yasu XIII**

**OMG!** It's time for the next one, aren't you all happy? If most of you must know, I went to the hospital today and found out i can't eat peanuts! lucky me, eh? So anyways, the doctors gave me a pen and paper and i got writing... and got most of this fanfic done... i know it's shocking but it's ture, and don't worry Jan will be a mew mew again (or what's the point of writing this?) and the mew mews will pop in and out of the story.

KK lets get started, 1st to all who reviewed

_thank you... (and don't worry Kin # she'll be singing avril and carrie underwood)_

**

* * *

Disclaimer-** I do not own anything when it comes to mew mew power. I do own Jinx (January Black), Cody, Yumi, Yoko, Yue, Yuki, and all the girls and nurses of the clinic.**

* * *

Summary-  
**The older January Black you are used to has come and gone. And here to stay is- Jinx Black- Mrs. Black is a whole bunch of things- anorexic, bulimic, diabetic AND she's a mew mew. How can life be great for her? Is everyone in her life back in Japan gone or has a new one started up for her in Salt Lake? **

* * *

PreFace-** I kick, I scream. Like they're going to let me go? They sit me in the chair. I scream, " RAPE!" Like I should've done before. They go through my bags and find my pills and other things and put them away. "No more pills for you, and if you need them come to us!" She kick the table and tea slips onto the floor. The nurse jumps back and swears. They carry me down to my room, the door opens and they lay me on the bed. 

"Mrs. Black... welcome to Clinic Helpful. Sunset High & Sunrise Clinc for the eating disordered."

* * *

Note 1 - I will not be writing on Saturday, best friends party 

Note 2- I will not be writing on July 1st (Canada Day- I live right beside Lake Ont. so theres a big party down there!)

* * *

**2 years after Winter Angel: January Season**

* * *

_**Jinx: Midnight Cat **_

_**Chapter 1 Day 1: I'm the New Girl, Jinx**_

I hear the sound of alarm go off, last night when they left me alone; I shoved some toilet paper into the intercom. Now the nurse's voice sounds like those on Charile Brown. I smile at the intercom, _'mahahahaha...'_

"So there is fresh meat here," I turn and see a man standing over my bed. I flip him off and roll over. "And, you are?" I say as he sits on the bed. "I'm Luke. I work here, 19. Nusre for your meds and inuslin." She smiles and sits up. "I get my own nurse? Man! I must be a nut case!" Luke rolls his eyes at me and pulls out the pad for my blood. "May I know your name?" I smile and pull out my chart and give it to him.

He reads to top line and looks up to me. "January Black? Daughter of Mrs. Black to writer?" "Yes... but she's dead now." Luke nodded and put the chart back. "I guess what they say was right. Come down to the breakfest room, okay Jan-" "Jinx! I changed my name. My name is Jinx." Luke nodded and walked out of the room.

I walked over to the chest and opened it. Inside there was a uniform. A white dress with a brown vest to go over. _'great another uniform!'_ A yellow tie hung in the sliver hook. There was grey a rim around each end of the dress. A bunch of grey socks lay in a bin at the bottom. I sallow and put them on.

I look in the mirror after I put them all on, I looked sick but skiny. My black hair up to my ears. Two locks of hair infront of my hair, my red and hazel eye looking right at me. 'damn carter... hitting my eye and popping a vein.'

"Jinx? Come on down for breakfest!" I look out the door and see Luke standing with a wheelchair. I run up to him and smile. "Are we going to play street hockey?" Luke rolls his eyes and points to me then the chair. "Sit... it's my job to take you to breakfest." "Well Luke! I had no idea! I'm only 16... I think you should go for someone your-" **"SIT!"** I shurg and sit. He starts to push the wheelchair down the hall.

"So why are you Jinx?" "Because I am. Jinx fit me better then January." I could sense Luke nodding. _'i wonder if anyone has called for me yet? i left the school and they sent me right here, i never got to say goodbye to cody...'_ Luke poked me, I turned. "Hey you had a caller last night at 10:34pm." "But I wasn't even here yet!" "They said there names were Yumi and Yoko. Do you want to call them back when the time is right in Tokyo?" I look down, and shake my head. "No not them... please not them." _' i'll speak to yoko but not yumi. back stabber!'_

Luke wheels me into the room. 6 sickly looking girls turn and look at me. The nusre from last night stands and smiles. "January, it's nice to see-" "Jinx!" I yell to her. She nods and turns back to the girls. "Everyone Jinx. Jinx everyone, sit at the end of the table." I nod and walk over to the chair.

"Good moring girls. I'll get breakfest for all of you." she walks away and grabs the plates. She gives one to a girl with red eyes and white hair. "Here you go Lana. Eat slowly." There was bacon and eggs on her plate. She makes a face but smiles at the nusre. She put a plate down infornt of a girl, she had green eyes and green hair _'mew mews... i miss you guys alot! i get my powers back, 2 days before i come here!'_ "Now Lynne. Eat all the bacon and stuff. It's good for you." She passes by me and goes to girls with red hair. She places ceral, milk and fruit sald infornt of them. "Now. Beth, Liza and Roze. Control is the key." they all nod and take a small spoon full of strawberries. She brings back to more plates.

She places one infront of a blonde girl with blue eyes and a red ribbion in her hair. "Lindsay, please eat this. And later you'll get your chemo, okay?" she nods and takes a bite of bacon. She walks over to me and sits a plate with bacon and eggs infornt of me. I look up to her, "And what am I suppose to do with this?" She huffs and hands me a fork. "Eat. Since you chose to be anorexic, and diabetic. We have to make sure you eat right." I smile and look down. _'and i have mew mew power too...'_

I lift a piece of bacon to my mouth, and take a bite. _'so much fat...'_ I sallow and let it slide down my troath. It got stuck and I coughed it all up, the Nurse comes over and gives me a look. "Eat. Or I'm getting another plate for you." I nod and shove the eggs down._ 'if i could lay an egg i would make it low fat...'_

I push the plate away and sigh. _'just go back to the room, and do a hundred pushups and jog up and down the stairs.'_ I stand and start for my room.

"You better not go to far. We all have to stay until 1 hour past." _'food to go down... damn! so i can't puke it up or cut my wist.'_ I walk back and sit beside Lindsay, she smiled and passed a necklace to me. It had a big yellow sunflower in the middle. I look at it then her.

"What is this for?" "Everyone gets one when they come to Sunrise." I look at it, and put it on. "Thanks." The nusre comes back and sits at the end of the table.

"Okay girls. It starts now. Let's go around the table and talk about ourselves. Name. Code name. Birth place. Disoreder. Okay?" She truns to Lana. She smiles and looks at her feet.

"Lana Below. Lana. New York City, the Bronx. Anorexic." The Nusre nods and looks to Lynne. She takes a deep breath in. "Lynne Notes. Lynne. Salt Lake. Anorexic." She smiles and stares off into space again.

Beth smiles and stands. "Bethany Summers! Beth. Alberta, Canada. Bulimic." I roll my eyes and look down at my feet.'_ makes senses... canadians are always loud!'_ "Is that something to be proud of?" I ask, Beth gives me a drity look and sits back down. Liza sits quietly and looks up.

"Liza Luz Highs. Liza. Mexico. Bulimic." I nod and look towards Roze. She had dark skin and dark eyes. But her hair was red, her teeth yellow. _'puking for a coulpe years...'_

"Rozette Lowers. Roze. Texas. Bulimic." They all look towards me and Lindsay. Lindsay nods, and taps my shoulder. "I'll go frist new girl."

She smiles. "Lindsay Gross. Lindsay or Linda, I don't really care. Brooklyn, New York. Cancer, Bulimic, and Anorexic." _'wow, a whole lot of things! just like me, but i have mew mew powers.'_ They all look to me, I sigh and open my mouth.

"January Black. Jinx, only call me that. Tokyo, Japan. Diabetic, Anorexic, Bulimic and very tired." I sigh and put my head on the table. All the girls smile or laugh. "Don't worry dear," The nusre says standing. "You'll get used to the time change. I'm Nusre Lucky, call me Lucky. I can be your best friend or **your worst nightmare**." I nod and pick my head up. _'yesterday was a nightmare for me.'_

"All of you girls have phone calls from family and boyfriends." Beth smiled and stood. "I guess I better go talk to James!" Lucky points to her seat. "Sit! You have no phone calls. Lindsay has one from her mom, Roze has two from her grandmother." She looks to me, and smiles. "You have the phone call from the boy friend. He said his name was Cody, and a boy named Carter in our sister hospitals. He gave us his email, you can to talk to him that way." I nod and look away. "That's right, Cody's my bf." Lucky nods and walk around the table. "Go back to your rooms, school will start at 10:30 am. You have 2 hours to do what ever you feel like."

xXx

I try to phone Cody, but no one answers. I close my eyes and leave a message.

"Hey cutie... It's you own and personal Jinx. Call the hospital when you get a chance. You might want to know, I still don't forgive you did to me and Carter. You hurt 6 poeple that day. Yumi for using her for your own plans, Carter for throwing things at him, Yuki for taking his girl, January for losing you, Yourself. Since you got you got a new girl in your life. And Me, Jinx you drove me into not eatting and now I'm across an ocean from you and my family. Bye, love you still... call later."

xXx

>> Coma  
hey how r u feeling?

>>Jinx  
i'm fine. just very tired, and carter how about u?

>>Coma  
ok... just missing that u don't come and read 2 me anymore.

>>Jinx  
sorry but there's a ocean between us.

>>Coma  
lol, thats funny. cody said that u left about 3 days ago. is that ture?

>>Jinx  
yes... but i had 2 get test and stuff done.

>>Coma  
good. i'll tell cody and everyone that u r fine.

>>Jinx  
thanks carter. by the way do u still like me?

>>Coma  
no.

>>Jinx  
k

>>Coma  
i love u.

>>Jinx  
bye carter... talk later k?

>>Coma  
yeah, i have more test 2 be done. and more chemo, i might lose my hair.

>>Jinx  
good luck then, i'm going to class... bye bye

>>Coma  
bye, xoxoxox

xXx

Lindsay pads the seat next to her, when I walk in. I sit beside her and smile. She opens her book and reads a page. I look around the room, the red heads are sitting and talking among themselfs. I look over to Lindsay, she smiles and shakes her head.

"Those girls love to talk. Beth, Liza and Roze. They have big mouths, the red heads. Roze has been here the longest and Beth and Liza came at the same time." I nod and look over to Lynne sitting at the front daydreaming.

"And Joan of Arc?" Lindsay laughs and shakes her head. "No. Lynne is quiet. She's a story teller, and a daydreamer. I wouldn't talk to her if I were you, she never talks back. Unless you are a nusre or a doctor. She's was here the same time Beth came." I smile and look towards Lana reading a book.

"And Lana?" Lindsay sighs and puts her head down. "She's a different case. No one knows why she's here." I nod and pull out a binder. Lindsay pulls out her binder and starts to read her notes.

_'carter is worried about me, cody is worried about me and so are the twins... hmm. i can't get back to japan 'til i'm the right weight. hey wait! why couldn't my family just send me to a hospital in japan? it would some much easier!'_ A book slams down on my desk. I jump and look up. Beth is smiling at me.

"Hey there, goth." I sigh and wave her away. "I'm not in the mood right now. Maybe you can go screw the cheif and make him give us a low fat diet and you some of his buns he keeps hidden away from the world." I see Beth's face go beat red, her eyes saying **DEATH**

"How dare you! You are nothing to-" I look away, and she grabs my collar. "Are you listening to me?" "Oh... yes you were talking! I got very bored and started to daydream like Joan of Arc over there." She looks past me and looks at Lynne. "I don't know Lynne all that well, so shut up!" _'that's a good come back!'_ "Whatever." _'and so is that...'_ She hits my face and I go spinning to the ground. I hear Lindsay yelling stop to Beth and her girls. Then she runs out of the room, _'yes go get a teacher... or a nusre...'_

"Come on little diabetic girl, are you scared?" I stand, then Beth falls to the ground. I turn my back and see Lynne standing with her fist out. "Leave Jinx alone. Or else." Beth stands aimming for Lynne. "I'm not going let a girly girl hit me." I shove Lynne out of the way and get hit myself. I fall to the ground and see nusre shoes running in. One bends down to me and helps me up, "Are you okay Jinx?" I nod wipping blood away from my mouth.

Beth was leaded away from the classroom, I look to Lynne she sits down and stares off into space again. _'lynne...'_

xXx

>>Coma  
hey cutie how r ya doin?

>>Jinx  
fine, just got beat up today

>>Coma  
r u okay?

>>Jinx  
yeah, it hurts but i'm fine. joan of arc saved me.

>>Coma  
huh?

>>Jinx  
sorry. her real name is lynne.

>>Coma  
have u at least made friends?

>>Jinx  
yes. lynne and lindsay

>>Coma  
neat. and good! well i have more things to do, i'll take later... bye bye

>>Jinx  
i can't talk later. it's time 4 bed, 10:30pm. night.

>>Coma  
night.

xXx

I sigh and reach for the sky, and yawn._ 'oww my jaw.'_ I close my eyes and re-open them and see Joan of Arc sitting on the extra bed in my room.

"Hey... Lynne what are you doing here?" Lindsay walks in brushing her hair. Her pink nightgown to her feet, she sits on the bed next to the one Lynne is on. "We are your roomates. And so is Lana, but she's at the weight in room." I nod and grab my own brush and brush out my long locks then my short ones.

Lynne pulls the sheets over her head and goes to sleep. I sit on my bed and look at Lynne. "Thanks Lynne." she smiles and closes her eyes. I pull on my black nightgown and jump into bed. Lindsay puts the brush in her dresser and sits on Lynne's bed. "So what time do you think it is Toyko?" _'carter said he still had chemo to do, so it's still 8:00 or something.'_

"It might be still 8 ish." Lindsay nods and goes to the bed on the other side of the room. "Well here it's tme for bed. Go to sleep." I nod and lay down, I hear the door open and a bed moan and then silent.

_'i'm alive... the days done. as long as beth doesn't come and find me... i'll be fine here. i hope cody's okay, and carter too. yumi and yoko too... even yue.'_

TBC...

R&R! it'll get better don't worry! Her powers shall be here soon!


	2. Day 7

**Yasu XIII**- Hello everybody! **Happy Canada Day or Happy 4th of July**! I wish all well over the summer and I hope all of you write good stories and read amzaing stories too...

**frubaforever**- hey! I hope you like it too (happy 4th o july!)

**AtticusBlackwolf**- wasn't that party fun? Too much cake... i left at 9:45pm! And cory threw up... yuck (... Happy Canada day)

**loveryoushirogane**- hey! hope you like it! (happy Canada Day or Happy 4th of July)

**Kisshu's Honey**- Hey you like it too, and thanks for the update... i'll read as soon as i can! (happy canada day or happy 4th of july)

**Moon of the Wolf** - lol, um canadian... i live VERY close to Lake Ont.

* * *

_Hope all of you like it and have a very good 4th of July or Canada day! xoxox Kaitlane_

**March 5th 1999**

January fell from the front step. _'my frist party... damn i'm so wasted...' _Yoko falls beside her on the front lawn. "Shit... Cody and Yumi lied to us! The drinks were loaded with beer!" January rolls over and looks at the stars in the sky. "Where Yuki? And Yumi? And Carter? Frist day out and he gets wasted!" Yoko sits up and looks around. "Shit your right!" She stands and falls back.

She doesn't get back up, January sits up and watches the party from the outside. _'he said it was root beer. he lied, and yumi went along with it. yoko had no clue, yuki was freaked out... carter... he can't get hurt...'_ She grabbed her cell phone, _'i have to call yue... and her boyfriend... maybe they can give us a drive...'_

"Hello?" "Yumi?"  
"No, Yue. Whos calling"  
"Jan, um... we went to a party and Cody gave us some drinks and... we got very drunk... can you guys come get us?" "Yeah Jan. Stay where you are, we know where the party is!"

_'there... done!'_ Then she feels a hand on her back. "Jan? Where's your inuslin?"January jumped to her feet and wobbled back to the house. She opened the door and was looking Carter right in the face, blood was ringing down his face. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "Where are you going?" She sallowed and closed her eyes.

"Inuslin..." Carter nodded and leaded her around the house, everyone was drinking and smoking weed. Carter passed her a clothe, she put it over her face.

"Breath through that... I don't want you to get high." Carter said pushing through the doors and stopping January. She looked over his shoulder and saw Cody under the sheets with some girl. _'damn...'_

_**Chapter 2  
Day7: Time Passes By**_

I give a dirty look to Joan of Arc as I lose the staring contest. Lindsay walks in and laughs at me. Lana smiles behind her book, I sigh and lay back. Lana stands and walks to the door, I sit up and see two nurses standing with wheelchairs. A big rock comes up into my throat.

They smile_ 'smiles fool all'_ and point to the chair. I stand and walk over and sit in the chair. Lindsay gets up and sits in the chair next to me. We roll down together. She smiles at every person we see and they smile back. I can sense when they look at me they will say.

_**"Oh look it's Jinx, they girl who saw her boyfriend had sex with her best friend."**_

We enter a room, Luke and this other male nurse smile at us. The other nurse walks over to me, and takes my hand.

"Jinx, it's nice to met you. I'm Joey, and I'll be your diabetic nurse." I pull away, and see Luke lay his hand on Joey's back. "I'll take care of her. You know more about Cancer then I do, so please take care of Lindsay." Joey gives him and dirty look and wheels Lindsay away. Luke wheels me into a white room with a bed in the middle.

He lifted me up and laid me on the bed. "So... I'm not allowed to move at then?" Luke rolls his eyes and grabs a pad for my blood. He passes me a pin to prick myself. I stab my middle finger with the smallest murder weapon given to a person.

I watch the blood drip onto the pad, a number comes up. **-267-** Luke swore and grabbed the phone. "I need food!** NOW**!" He runs over and grabs the needle and stabs my leg.** "OWW!"** I yelp as he pushes the inuslin in, he smiles at me.

"You like causing me pain?" Luke nods and walks over to the door. Lucky passes him a fuirt bar. "Make sure she eats half." He nods and breaks it into two, he passes it to me. "Eat, or die." I nod and take a small bite.

He sighs and sits back in the chair. I close my eyes and take a bite out of the bar, I open one eye and see Luke eyeing me. "What?" I say as I take the last bite out of the bar. He stands and walks over to me.

"I read your record." I nod and look him dead in the eyes. "You seem... odd." I nod and stand. "Well, I can't explain... if that's what you mean!" I run down the halls, then stop. _'lindsay...'_ I start to run back when I run into Roze.

"Oh hi," she said with her yellow teeth smiling at me, I stand and run past her. I hear her heels click down the hall back to the rooms. I slam the door open and see Lindsay sitting in a chair with a hole in her chest. "It's just chemo, don't worry. I'll be fine." I nod and back out of the room.

_'damn... and i thought i had it bad!'_

xXx

Aftering puking up the bar Luke gave me I went to class, then lunch then room. _'not a very cool day,'_ I open the door of my room and see a pink box on my bed. I run down the hall to the nurse's station.

"Um... someone left a pink box on my bed." A blonde nusre smiles, "Jinx. It's for you! It said to Jinx, from Mew Mew Cafe." _'yes!'_ I run down the hall to my room, and slam and lock the door. I jump on the bed and touch the box, I lift the lid slowly._ 'what is it?'_ When I lift the lid right up, I see pink, blue, green, yellow, and purple ribbions. I lift the card up and open it.

**Dear Mew Jinx,  
We got word there is a animal that is dying in Salt Lake, the Rocky Mountian Area. "The White Snow Range Lynx" This is a beautiful creature and we need you to take the power of it. Inside you'll find your powerpendent. Good luck Mew Jinx. **

**For Now and Forever the Mew Mews **

xXx

I watched the Red Heads kick the soccer ball around the feild as Lynne holds her ball close to her chest. _'7 days... since i've been here... a week...'_ Lana has her face in the book again, when I hear Lindsay coming out. She smiles at me then sits, _'everything is fine... yeah right! chemo is a big thing... but not to her.' _

The ball comes flying for me and the girls, I stand and kick it away. I look back to the girls smiling at us. Beth smiles and grabs the ball again.

"You think you can play?" I give her a drity look and walk over to her. "Bring it! 3 wins all!" She nods and kicks the ball past me, I run and kick it into the feild goal. She spins and glares at me. I smile and trun to walk back.

"Hey Jin! Heads up!" I turn and see the ball spinning for my face, Lana comes up and kicks the ball the other way. The ball goes the Joan of Arc and she kicks it into the goal. **"GOAL!"** Lynne yells, Lindsay comes up and huggs me. "2 for the A's!" Lynne comes up and stands by me too. "0 for the B's!" She yells to Beth, Roze and Liza. I see Beth's face get red, she points to the ball.

**"Get it!"** She orders as Liza runs and kicks away from there side, Lynne kicks the ball back to Lana and she kicks it into the goal. "Yes!" Lana yells as Liza grabs the ball and kicks it to Beth. I stop Beth at half way, we stand and look at each other.

"So Jinx, are you ready to lose?" "I'm not the one with no points!" She growls and points at me. "I don't like you! And I never will!" I get ready to kick the ball, "Then I guess I'll be ready to get you then!" I yell as she kicks it past me and it goes into the goal. _'damn... ouch my ego!' _

The ball rolls into the street, I run after it. I hear loud screams, I turn and see the girls screaming for me to move. I look behind me and see a big truck coming right for me. He signs for me to move, my feet pounce into the air and I land softly on the grass on my feet. _'mew mew style, mew mew grace! mew mew power in your face... omg i'm turning into zoey!' _

I walk back up the hill, Lindsay was in total shock. "Are you okay?" "Huh?" Lana came up and poked me. "She's alive..." Joan of Arc walked past me and went to the office, a nusre came out with a wheelchair.

"Jinx sit!" I trun while holding the soccer ball in hand. "But I'm-" **"NO QUESTIONS! IN THE WHEELCHAIR!"** I shurg and kick the ball into the goal. "3, A's win!" Lana jumps up and down with Lindsay as Lynne picks up her book and begins reading again.

xXx

>>Coma  
hey cutie...

>>Jinx  
hey carter

>>Coma  
how ya doin?

>>Jinx  
fine u?

>>Coma  
k, just so many test that have been done...

>>Jinx  
lots of fun

>>Coma  
highest blood 2day?

>>Jinx  
267... sorry

>>Coma  
damn!

>>Jinx  
what?

>>Coma  
u! u've always been so happy... then after what cody and yumi did... u stopped eatting and started 2 lose weight, then u started 2 puke after dinners... then i lost u forever at school... and cody didn't even care! he called u fat the next day and u were at it again! please stop! i love u, and so does every1 esle in japan... come back to us my dear january!

>>Jinx  
jinx... for now and always **JINX**

xXx

I rolled over in my bed, I hear talking outside of the room. It's Luke and Joey, I slide out of my bed and tip toe over to the door.

"Joey if you touch any of them, I'll kill you myself!" Luke yelled to Joey. "But I have to go and check her blood! You don't want her to die do you?" Joey got closer to the door, I backed away. I hold my mouth so I can't yell at them.

"And plus... she'll like your little sister that died from this... you couldn't take care of her... so let me take care of Jinx.." The door opens and I'm looking them both in the face.

"Jinx!" Joey said grabbing my arm and pulling me close to him. "I need to check your blood." I back away from him. "I want Luke too." Joey pulled me closer and held tight. "But I want to check your blood!" I kick Joey in the knee and run out of my room, down the hall way and out the front doors.

xXx

I wipe the tears away from my face. No boy can touch me ever again, I look back and see that no one is following me. I slide down on the bench and pull out my powerpendent._ 'i am a little rusty... maybe i should use it!'_

I stand and throw it in the air. "Power Up!" I yelled and jumped into the white light.

TBC

R&R!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Day 7&8

**Yasu XIII**- Hey you guys! Okay maybe Beth isn't all that canadains are, she was based on a girl from my school that bullied me **EVERYDAY** since I was smart, good grades, reader, and beat her in the art show for 1st place. Anyways, sorry about that if it hurt anyone's feelings, just to make you guys feel better; I'm canadian too! I live **VERY** close to Lake Ont.

* * *

Reviews 

**Kin #** i didn't know u lived in canada! well happy canada day! that would be cool if we lived in the same city! but i live in oshawa and u live in ottawa! And i'll never forget that avril rocks! I don't have alot of girl's that are my friends, i have all guys in my classes at school!

**Frubaforever** lol, thanks for saying that! and the hospital help is creepy, aren't they?

**Kisshu's Honey** hmm, it is creepy... mhahaha.. just to scare you even more!!!!!

* * *

**this chapter is for Carrie Underwood's Before He Cheats**

**PS- Next week the week of 9th to 13th, i will be up north on a camping trip soo i will not be writing! sorry :(**

**_March 6th 1998_**

**"BITCH!"** January yelled jumping on to the girl under the sheets, Cody yelling at her to stop. January punched and kicked the girl under the covers. _' i'll kill you! you're dead! i hate you! die, die!'_

Cody pushed her off the bed, she fell on the ground. Carter ran up the the bed and stared at Cody.

"Yo! That's not cool, you finally get January and you cheat? Man your in deep shit now!" January stood up with her keys in her hand, tears falling down her face.

"Why would he want to date you?" January looked up, she knew that voice. "You're fat and ugly! You dye your hair black to fit in, **AND** you have bad marks! Why in hell's name would he want to date you?" Cody smiled and pulled the covers back. _'no! it couldn't be..._'

Carter pulled January back some more and looked down to Cody and the girl under the covers. "Yeah... I'm with her!" Cody yelled to her, "You are fat and ugly!" January fell over some clothes, Carter bent down to her. "Go on a diet you pig!" January felt everything in her mind close up, "You are my personal **JINX!"** January sallowed and closed her eyes, _'make it stop! please god! make it stop! i'm not a jinx! i'm january!!!!!!'_

Then she heard a thump, January truned and saw Yuki on the ground with blood coming from his mouth. "Yuki!" Carter said, Yuki sat up and smiled. "I'm fine, just a little fight!" He looked to January, and looked back to Yuki. "What's wrong with her?" Carter pointed to the bed.

Cody and Yumi laid together, Yumi smiled at Yuki. "I guess it's over?" January fell back, _'damn this life... i am a jinx...'_

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**Day 7&8 : Upside Down**_

I could feel myself changing the magic of the mew mews running through my veins. I look at my feet, white socks ran up them. My feet had black boots on, I look behind me and see a black maid's dress come on me. A white ribbion in the back that went down to my feet was pure white, my black hair changed to blonde and my white cat ears popped up. I look at my tail, a black ribbion with poka dots on it.

I jumped down and looked at myself in the fountian, "I must say, I look good!" I laugh and jump to the nearest tree. _'now, what am i suppose to do now?'_ I sit quietly and wait, then I hear a scream. I jump down from the tree and run to the sound.

A older lady was being held a knife point, I get ready to jump when the man in black was taken down. A girl stood over him, her red hair blowning in the wind. She grabbed the purse and handed it back to the lady.

"Thank you Phoneix!" The girl nodded and flew away. "Stay safe ma'ma!" The lady nodded and waved her off. I sigh and sit quietly in the bushes, _'damn that girl... maybe? no she could be! or could she?_' I see that the lady is still walking outside, I crawl across the ground. _'great i'm following an older women... stalker much?'_

I see her fall, I jump up and run over to her. "Excuss me ma'ma?" The lady looks up to me in horror. "Who are you?" I smile, and help her up. "Can you walk?" "No, I have to take my meds! Or I'll die!" I look around, no one is coming. "What meds do you need?" "Inuslin, type 1!" I look in my pocket and find a bottom full of it._ 'damn, she's might need all of it.'_ She tilts her head back and I pour the inuslin in. I look around again, no one is coming. "I'll take you to the clinic." I lift her up and carry her to the nearest clinic.

A nusre runs out to us, and helps the lady up. She looks up and down at me. "You're not the Phoniex!" I nod and smile, a bunch of doctors run out to us. "Who are you then?" I jump up on the lamp post, and look down to them. "I am, Midnight! A new superhero for this town!" I jump to the next lamp post and the next one after that.

I fall after landing a 16 post, I can't breathe or walk. I puke up the meatloaf we had for dinner. My hair falls infront of my face, black again. _'damn... i changed back...'_ My nightgown was cold,_ 'i forgot it's winter here...'_ I start to crawl along the ground, and lay on a grass. I look down to my legs, they were cut a bleeding.

"January?" I turn my head and see Luke running to me, he falls near me. "January what happened?" He lifts me up and slump in his arms. "Jan? Can you hear me?" I let a little moan, and feels snow go on my leg. "This will stop the bleeding." I nod and close my eyes.

"Don't worry I won't let you die." Luke says as he walks on with me in his arms.

xXx

**January 1 1999**

**"Happy New Years!"** Yoko yelled sitting on Yuki's shoulder. Carter had his arms around January's shoulders. Yue kissed her boyfriend's cheek, and he hugged her back. January smiled at them, Yoko took a sip of root beer. Everyone was smiling, Carter pulled January to the other side of the boat. She smiled and sat on the railing. Carter put his hand on her sides.

"Your losing weight." He said blankly to January, she smiled. "I know, but it's only for now!" Carter shook his head and held her tighter. "But I don't want you too, Cody might have said those things but he didn't mean it." Janaury nodded and looked out at the ocean. She heard Yoko yell on top of her lungs, Yue came over to them. "Come on we're gonna start the fireworks!" January nodded and started to walk to them, but Carter grabbed her arm. "Don't kill yourself, from the inside out." January pulled away and ran back over to her friends.

xXx

"Carter... I'm sorry..." I say as I open my eyes to the bright lights above me. The room was empty and qiuet. I sat up slowly and saw a boy in the doorway.

"Carter?" The boy comes and sits on my bed. "No, it's Luke." I open my eyes more and see him sitting at the end of the bed. I rumb my eyes and look out my window. "What happened to me?" Luke touched my leg, and looked at me right in my eyes.

"You ran away, not a smart move. Everyone was worried sick! We called the police and everything. When I found you, you were out cold and bleeding what happened to you?" I looked down to my legs, they were covered in bandages. I look up at Luke. "You can't walk on them, you need cleaning up and you had alot of glass in your legs." I nodded and laid back. _'i need rest...'_ Luke got up and walked to the door.

"Don't worry Jinx, I told Nurse Lucky about Joey. He's not gonna take your blood anymore, or work with any other girl from this point on. He has kicthen duty."

Coma  
hey i heard r u ok?

Jinx  
yeah... just a little light headed, and i can't walk at all...

Coma  
that sucks... how much do u weight?

Jinx  
the same as when i came in... and it's been a coulpe days

Coma  
damn... i hope u get better

Jinx  
thanks...

Coma  
i wonder if i could visit soon?

Jinx  
dout that...

xXx

"Okay girls! Let do some work on trust! Everyone will go back to there rooms and do something that shows how they became what they are today!" Lindsay leans to me and whispers in my ear.

"I guess I'll show me sitting on a TV set." I let out a small giggle and look back at Lucky. She sighs and let's us go.

"So what are you gonna talk about?" Lindsay says while pushing me in the wheelchair. Lana coughs and looks at me then Lindsay. "Just talking, nothing too fancy." Lynne keeps qiuet and just still walking, Lindsay pokes me. "And you?" I stare off into space, '_what about me? i had alot of bad things happen but which one is the best?'_ "I don't know." I saw as we enter the room and Lynne sits on the bed. Lana sits down in the chair and keeps reading.

"What is she reading?" I ask Lindsay, she gives a little laugh and looks at Lana. "**Harry Potter**, she loves those books! And won't stop until she's finsh the seris!" I nod and look out the window. "What can I talk about?"

I feel my chair jerk and see that we are on our way down to the room, I look up and see Luke pushing it. "Hey? What are you doing?" He looks down to me and smiles. "Takin' you to get your blood tested, then back to threpy!" I roll my eyes and lean back in the chair. "Yeah lots of fun!" I say to him as he pushes it faster.

We pass a room with a girl in it, she had blonde hair and brown eyes. I look up to Luke. "Is she-" "Yes, your room. Only 13 years old, you girls better treat her nice." I look up to him and he looks down to me. "13? But how, I'm only 16 and I'm the youngest here!" "Not any more," Luke said pushing the door open and pushing me in.

"Now enough questions! Get on that table and poke yourself with the needle and give me your blood!" He said with a smile across his face, I nod and grab the needle. "Yes your highness of the vampires!"

xXx

Lucky looks to me next, I smile at her. "Yes?" She rolls her eyes and stands up. "It's your trun! Get up here and tell us about something that happened to you!" I nod and roll up to where the stage was.

"Well this was about a boy who broke my heart and I got back at him... really good! Everything I say, I did to him. " I opened my mouth to sing, _'this song is for cody...'_

"Well, you think you can do this to me? Well I'm here now, and I'm ready to die... I want to kill you and murder her... so think again before you cheat cause next time, it won't be on me but she might get you back... even worse then I did!"

I looked out the door and saw the girl walk past the door smiling at me, I smile back and wheel away from the "centre stage".

xXx

**"What!?"** I yell at Luke when he comes in to get us for dinner. Luke falls on the bed, and looks at all of us. 'they can't do this!' Lindsay stands on the other side of the bed not letting him leave. Lynne and Lana hold there ground as Luke sits up.

"Listen I'm not too happy either, but Lucky said so! Don't bite my head off, your love ones have been talked to and most of you are going home! Don't kill me because of that!" _'damn...'_

xXx

We all sat in the cold termail as Beth got on the plane to Canada. Roze's plane was already in the sky, Lindsay and Lana's planes where already in New York since they left that night. I sat with Liza, Lynne, and the new girl. Liza plane was on it's way and Lynne was waiting for father to come get her, and the new girl sat quietly in the chair on the other side of the room. All the loonies from the loony bin have come and gone, I'm waiting for my plane to take me back to Japan... for now.

Lynne stood and walked off with her bag without even saying a word. Liza sees the Mexico flight come in and walks away from me._ 'i can't believe this is happening...'_

Luke passes me a bagel with cream cheese on it, "Eat... I tested your blood before we left. You need this," I nodded and took a small bite. I rumbed the uniform under my black trench coat with sliver chains. Luke sighed and looked at his tea.

"I'm sorry this happened... but it couldn't be helped. Nusre Lucky said they have to do this. You'll be back in a month," I nod and take another small bite and cough hard. He puts a his hand on my back.

"But why? It makes no sense! We all need to stay here," Luke lookede to the TV. "No. If you girls want to get better, we have to give the place a make over." I nod and look to the girl in the chair. She stands and waves to me, I look to Luke.

"Where does she live?" "France. Her mother wasn't to happy when she found out that her daughter had to come back." I nod and look up to the TV too. _'no japan yet...'_

"But there's one good thing. When you come back... you'll be in a brand new Hospital!" I nod and look up to the screen. _'japan...'_ Luke gets up and pushes me to the gates.

"And plus I got a surpize for you. He came all the way from Japan!" I look up to him. "What?" "We scan your emails and stuff... and we got a surpize for you." From inside the gates Carter walked out to met me.

"Carter!" I yelled standing up and running over to him. He hugged me tight, and looked over to Luke. "Thanks for looking over her for me!" Luke nodded and walked away.

xXx

I look out my window as we fly over Japan, _'just as i left you...'_ Carter smiles at me then looks out the window too. "Where am I going to stay?" "In my hospital, we'll be in the same room. Don't worry theres no loonies there!" I smile and punch his arm.

Carter walks beside me to the termail and stops me. "I have a surpize for you, when they heard you were coming home they came as fast as they could to see you!" I look at him and run out to the waiting area, Yoko, Yue, Yuki, Noaha, Mr. Lenny, Mrs. Chain and Mrs. Bankz all waiting for me.

Yoko screams when she sees me and jumps on top of me. I start to cry, because I know it can't be real. Yue tugs at my uniform and laughs, Noaha smiles and gives me a hug. _'is this really noaha?'_ Mrs. Bankz comes down to my level.

"You have 2weeks here, spend it right... then you go back!" I nodded and hugged her tight. _'thank you all of you... this will be the best 2weeks ever...'_

TBC...  
2 frubaforever- die evil cliffy!!!!!!! lol


	4. The Unforgetable Weeks

**Yasu XIII**- _Try a little more ,a little more, a little more! They slap you like a btchand you take it like a hre!! Upside down and around and around! Just another piece, till you need another sound!!! Faze them out..._ um year... let's get on with the fanfic! XD 

PS- This is a long one!!!!!!! so if ya gotta go to the washroom, go NOW!!!!!

PSS- I was up to midnight, since I took my meds and i couldn't get to sleep!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

* * *

_**Febuary 14th 1999**_

January opens her locker, a red note falls to the floor. She bends down and lifts it up. _'i love you... change back to the january i love! i didn't fall in love wit jinx! love 4ever cody'_ January threw the note into her locker and slammed it shut.

"Burn in hell love, Jinx and January -the forgotten one!" She muttered to herself and walked out to the cold world of winter.

_**Chapter 4 **_

_**The Unforgetable Weeks of Tears, Barf, Mew Mew Cafe & Pain But More Or Less Love...**_

I lift my hands up as I yawn, _'it's nine hours ahead of normal time in tokyo!'_ Carter looks at me, and I smile. He puts his arms around me, and warms me up. I pull away and ran into the hospital. The nusres smile at me, some look at me with a werid eye since I'm wearing a not Japan uniform. I smile and run up to Carter's room, I could hear him behind me. I jump on the bed, my skirt flies up and I pull it down. Carter jumps beside me, I look up at the celing. My eyes go blank and I'm in my own little world.

_'i'm back... after everything i'm back! but only for 14days... only 14days... i'll be sooo tired!'_ Carter pokes my side and I yelp. I look over to him and glare, he smiles and keeps poking me. I yelp and laugh as the nusre enters and throws a robe at me.

"Get out of those Salt Lake clothes and put this robe on with a nightgown!" I nod and go into a washroom and get changed. I pass her my uniform and it goes and gets it washed. I come out and jump back on to Carter's bed. Then I sit up, Carter is up at the door, he waves to me and leaves.

"Where are you going?" I shout to him. "Chemo!" I nod and go to the comupter and log in.

Jinx  
hey lindsay how r ya doin?

Linda  
good u?

Jinx  
awake and ready 2 party! woot!

Linda  
haha, well it's 8:45pm here there?

Jinx  
um.. i don't know... it feels like 4:50pm...

Linda  
yeah you said it!

Jinx  
i'm at the hospital of cancer, u?

Linda  
the brooklyn songs, i'm here with lana & lynne

Jinx  
y lynne she lives salt lake

Linda  
here father sent her here after he couldn't find a place 4 her.

Jinx  
oh...

Linda  
where carter?

Jinx  
chemo... he needs it. where's the new place gonna be?

Linda  
well the site says that it's gonna be sent down new york city. i don't have to fly far if it is, but u and all the other girls will have a rough time getting here and staying awak.

Jinx  
new york eh? sounds cool.

Linda  
yeah... i hope it's in one of the states, you know brooklyn, queens, the bronxs, or any other (forget the rest!)

Jinx  
the bronxs would be cool or queens! well i gotta go... i'll talk or see u later! bye!

Linda  
bye good luck on everything!

xXx

I dailed the number then hung up, then dailed again then hung up. Carter grabbed the phone and dailed the number. He listened and smiled, I could feel my face go pale white. He puts the phone down and leans forward and kisses me on my cheek. "He's not home." I nodded and start to bite my nails.

I feel a nusre tap my shoulder, I stand and walk to the room. I sit and bite my nails even more, Carter sits on my bed and strokes my hair.

"Hey baby girl? Are you okay?" I feel tears start to burn my eyes, they fall on the bed. Carter leans to me and kisses my cheek again. "I'm gonna see if they can let us go out today... okay?" I nod and close my eyes as he leaves.

_'most boys are jerks... but...'_ "January?" I sit up at the sound of my old name, in the door way I see Cody standing his school page over his shoulder. "It's Jinx..." I say sitting up, he got on the end of the bed and moved closer to me.

"I missed you so much," He pushed me down, and kissed my cheek. I started to push and shove him. "Cody... stop... Cody get off of me! Cody... Cody!" Then I felt a heat on my face, I touch it and look up to Cody. "Did you just slap me?" He nodded and kissed my neck, "Your still too fat!" I look to the door. Carter drops our coats, I reach out my hand out to him and he grabs me and pulls me off the bed.

"Get out of here Cody! You think you can come in here and just love her again?" Cody stood and nodded, he reached out to grab me agin when Carter pulled me away and lifted up my dress. I was in shock, I look to Carter he had tears in his eyes.

"See! You made her think she was fat and she's dying right in front of you! I'm helping her, and you? You come here and slap her! And call her fat?" I sallowed a rock in the back of my throat. _'it waits to come out, it has to! i ate, i failed! make it stop please make it stop!'_ I push Carter away and I run down the hall grabbing a toothbrush. I hear Carter yelling at people to stop me, but I just run past them and bang the bathroom door open, lock it. I lean over the toilet and stuck it down my throat, everything I had for dinner came up. _' it's been 20min, i'll get most of the fat out...'_

"Jinx! Stop it please, stop!" _'keep pushing jinx.. all that fat gone in 5 mins of barfing!'_ The door bangs open and Carter grabs my wasit and pulls me away from the toilet. He holds me tight, I can feel tears on my back.

"Jinx! No more, I beg you! Stop, don't let him control your life!" I nodded and lay down, Carter lays beside me in the womens washroom.

xXx

I stand outside waiting for the taxi, Carter rumbs my shoulders as I freeze to death. We see cars pass by us, little kids staring at us. Carter truns my head to his, and opens my mouth. "You teeth are going yellow." I smile at him. "I haven't brushed in a week." Carter couldn't help but laugh, but I knew he was being serious. A honk sends me into orbit, the cab driver waves to us. Carter pulls me to the taxi and let's me get in frist. I pull at my school uniform, and tug at my hat. I click and unclick my chains, Carter hits my hand.

"Stop that! Bit your nails, or something..." I smile and bite my nails. The cab driver stops and lets us out. Carter pulls me out and lends me up to the doors, he truns around and gives me $30.

"Listen, take the subway home and no detours!" I roll my eyes, "And don't take candy from strangers and don't take weed esle the guy says so because he wants to rape you at night, and knows that you touch-" "**KO**, I get it." He leans and kisses my cheek again, and runs back to the cab. "No detours!" "Or Weed!" I yell to him as the cab drives away.

I look up and down at the doorm the pink door. _'how many times have i went through these doors?'_ I open the doors and duck.

Kikki goes flying over my head, out the door into the snow. I re-stand and walk forward, Renee's eyes open wide to me. She slams the bill on the table to a lady and asks her to leave. The lady gets up and walks out, Renee locks the doors. I see Zoey peek out of the kicthen, she runs to me. I hug her and look over to Corina sitting at the table, Corina finshes her tea and walks over to me.

Renee grabs me and truns me around. "What are you doing here?" I sit and point to the door. "Did you guys forget about Kikki?" Renee truns and runs back to the door, Kikki runs in and jumps on Zoey. "She locked me outside!!!"

Elliot and Welsey walk out to me and smile, Welsey sits and passess tea. "How have you been doing?" "Better," I say as I push the tea away, Welsey frowning and then nodding sadly. I turn to the girls, and pull out my powerpendent.

"Lynx eh?" Elliot nods grabbing the pendent and placed it on the table. "Yes... but your lucky that you live there now, because we got a major tip that something is up. A girl named '**Phoniex'** is ruling the skyes and a new girl named the **'Midnight**' is ruling the ground. Ever since you left no one has see Midnight any where, dare to explain?" I roll my eyes and slump in the chair.

"It's me of cousre!" I yawn, and look at Renee. Her eyes said death just like Beth's did. "But if you dare to dream, I ran away and someone saw me. They were getting mugged and I saved her, no **BFD!**" "**BFD**?" Zoey said looking at me, I sigh and wave her off. "Anyways, I have things to do in such little time! I'll talk to you later, bye ya!" I walk out covering my head with my school hat and fixed my srcaf.

"You better choose sides, you hear me." Renee says before I leave, I smile to her. "I choose to skinny and not have yellow teeth.. but to have one I have to give up something to get the other... and I'm not willing to do that!"

xXx

I sit down at the grave, and run my hands over the dead flowers. "I miss you guys soo much... Carter didn't mean to kill you, he was under control by the dark evil that had his soul! It's been three months since I've been here, I was drunk... the second time, then that same day I went to school! I was so dumb and I got sent to the hospital and they weighted me and gound I weighted 87pounds... then they told me, I smiled and said good..."

I pulled out the dasies and laid them on the graves. "Then I was sent to the hospital and put on a deit of fat, I would fake it and run to the washroom. I would puke... I was a jinx in your world and everyone esles... I didn't want to live anymore, I tried it again... to kill myself but Carter pulled me off that cold icy bridge. The couple months after were hard, but they said they wanted me to go to the Salt Lake clinic, I said no and ran away. Then i came here and drunk some more, and almost let my blood kill me... I'm sorry!"

I laid on the ground and pulled a bright yellow sunflower out and placed it on the graves. "I'm sorry... I love you but... I'm still Jinx..." My tears frooze on my face, I my fingers along the sunflower.

"I hope... this won't break your heart... just one cause for your tears but I'm sorry soo... sorry..."

I feel a hand go on my back and run up and down. I feel a hand go around my wasit and lift me up. My body went limp and looked up to Carter.

"Carter-" "No talking, I knew you would come here... so I just made the taxi go this way. Don't worry..." He looked down and kissed my forehead. "I'll tell no one that Jinx Black crys," I smile and close my eyes.

"Thank you..." I say looking down.

xXx

The next three days I laid in my bed, I felt Carter move my hair and kiss me but I didn't respond. He would leave and the room would be cold and dark, I would sit knowing I had 5days left, 4 days left, 2 days left... no more days left. Carter lifted me up and touch my forehead.

"You don't have a fever..." He says in shock, and moving away my hair again. "I just don't want to live anymore," Carter drops me and stands. "Not this shit again!" I move to sit up when, I fall back down and close my eyes. I sit back up and look at him.

"I'm sorry..." Carter pulls my jacket down and throws it on the bed. "Get ready, we have 12hrs before your flight comes! I have to get on the plane and get you there... then I come back to Japan." I nodded and pull on my uniform.

Carter opens the door to a limo, and we get in. "Why are we in a limo?" I look to the front and see Mr. Lenny. He passes Carter a bag, he smiles and passes it to me. I give him a werid look and look in, I gasp then look up to him.

"Where?" Carter smiled and leaned back. "Not telling, but you have to get dressed-" I leaned forward and hugged him tight. "Thank... you!" I said threw tears. I jumped out of the car and ran to the dressing room, Carter went with Mr. Lenny to the seats.

I looked at myself in the mirror, black dress with a sliver star and purple necklace. I smiled, and began to cry again. Corina comes in and hit my arm, I look up. She smiles down to me.

"Hey... um... you're up next!" I nod and stand walking over behind the curtian. I smile and close my eyes. They part and I look out and see everyone smiling at me. I feel tears fall on my volin and I begin to play.

xXx

Jinx  
i'm on my way back...

Linda  
i'm staying here

Jinx  
y r u better?

Linda  
no, the clinic has been moved to the bronxs. a long fly jinx, good luck!

Jinx  
thanks... very much... xoxo see you in time...

xXx

I cry as me and Carter walk out of the termail, Carter rumbs my shoulders as we enter. Tears fall like a fountian of the past, I remember when I would cry this hard. Someone would hug January, but I am Jinx... and **I. DON'T.CRY!!**

Carter truns me around so he can look into my eyes. My eyes flood more with tears, as he hugs me. I see all the girls looking at me, Beth stands to get a better look. Lindsay starts to cry, Lana and Lynne cover there mouths so they won't barf from their tears. I see Rozette and Liza holding the nusre's hands. Luke stood with Lucky, both had tears falling from there faces.

"But, I don't want to go back... please don't make me go back..." Carter hugs me tighter and speaks into my neck. "I want you to go back, please?" I shook my head and let my head fall, I looked to the carpet. Carter hugged me tighter and looked at all the girls. "They're all are sick, family and friends around them. But your different you have something speical." "What?" I ask, as he leans forward and kisses my lips. I feel my legs trun to jelly, and I almost fall.

"Me." I smile and walk past the doors, Lindsay gives me hug and so does Lana. Lynne sits with tears running down her face.

xXx

I sit in the back of the coach bus going to the Bronxs. The red heads are at the front watching a movie. Lana is reading **Harry Potter**, Lynne is staring out into the rain. Lindsay is typing on the new laptop her mom got her, and I'm listening to **Christina Agurelia** on my walkman.

Everyone is qiuet, after going back to real life and coming back to the Clinic is hard on a person. The nurses sat up in the front, I look down into my bag. It was big and fat. _'carter packed it,'_ I lifted it up and pulled out a stuffed black cat. A note fell and read it from my seat.

_"get better soon! Love all your friends and family... xoxox"_ I held the cat tighter and looked out the window. Lindsay comes back and hands me a CD, I look up to her and look at the CD.

"What's this for?" "Well, since it's 2002. I got you a CD, hope you enjoy!" I nodded and opened it. It had the title **Let Go** and by a girl named **Avril Lavigne**. I look up to Lindsay she winks and sits back down.

xXx

I flop on my bed, theres only 2 bed, 2 pine chest, 2 computers, 2 lamps and 2 bathrooms. I hear my room mate flop on the next to me, I look over to her. She smiled, it was the new girl.

"Sage LeClare. Sage or Lune. Prais, France. Everything..." I nod and trun over. "January Black. Call me Jinx or esle! Tokyo, Japan. Everything too, and heart broken... Mrs. LeClare, welcome to Clinic Helpful. Sunrise School, and Sunset Clinic for the eatting disordered."

TBC...


	5. Losing the Battle

**Yasu XIII**- hey every1! Well I got some bad news… my home laptop died… but it's getting fixed on Saturday… but I'm living tomorrow sooo… this will the last chapter UNTIL Friday the 13th!

Have a good summer anyways!!!!!!!!

Chapter 5

_**Losing the Battle**_

I fell back as the scale to me what I weighted, Luke held me up as he wrote it down. Nurse Lucky swore at the sight of it. Joey was in total shock like everyone else. I could hear Lindsay yelling telling them to try it again.

I look up to Luke, _'is it broken?' _"Luke…" "Yes… it says what it says… and we can't change it." I nod and look at the bright red numbers. -85.6- _'that's how much I weight._

"I guess all that barfing you did in Tokyo helped huh?" I turn around and see Beth and her posy laughing. I jump up and charge at her, my fist went into her face and my foot went into her sides. '_take the anger out on her! Everyone is gonna hate us! What are we going to do!?!' _

"Jinx!" Joey said grabbing my chest and pulling me away, I swung my fist around and got him good in the jaw. Luke lifting me off the ground and placed me in a wheelchair. He began to push it down the hall; I was screaming back at all the girls. Saying every swear word I know. Luke pushed a button and we got onto a elevator and we were on our way up.

I groan, since Beth got a good shot at my face. Luke pushes a door open and moves the wheelchair in. I sit in the wheelchair as he gets the diabetic stuff and a glass of water for me. He hands me an ice pack then the water.

"I hate myself." I say as he gets the insulin, he pokes my finger and drops the blood down. "Don't hate your self. The nurses didn't look after you at the other clinic; we shouldn't have let you go." I take a sip of water and look back to him. "I weight less then I do when I came in." Luke nods and swears when he sees my number. He stabs me with a needle and gets an apple.

"Eat it." I nod and take a bite. He bends down to my level. "You're not to go to school, and Sage will be moved from your room." I nod, take a bite of apple and slip my headphones on. Avril Lavgine is screaming at me inside my head.

xXx

I sit on my bed, lights off. Avril Lavgine has been kidnapped by the Lucky Montser, she said the clam and quiet will make me gain weight. _'the rock will make me lose weight…' _As I'm about to fall asleep the laptop beeps, I sit up and see the words COMA HAS JUST SIGNED IN. _'get now I have to talk to him…' _I said and slip into the chair.

Jinx

Hey…

Coma

Hey… why aren't u in school

Jinx

I have something 2 tell u

Coma

What?

Jinx

i'm sacred to say it…

Coma

I won't get mad…

Jinx

Fine…

_'I can't tell him, I'm too sacred… why did I have to bring it up? I want to die now…' _

Coma

R u still there?

"Why aren't you gonna tell him?" I here a voice from behind me, I trun and see Beth. She walks over, "I weight the same as you do, and I was puking on my trip too. Believe or not but we are in the same boat…" I nod and Beth stands by me.

Jinx

I lost weight…

Coma

How much?

Jinx

A lot… I can't go to classes

Coma

Ohh… get better soon! And if you need a hug, hug the cat!

Jinx

Thanks… I like the cat. I named her Shia!

Coma

Cool, anyways get better okay… xoxox

"Now that's a real boyfriend." Beth says walking away. "Thanks Beth." _'a couple words I would never want to say in a sentences!'_

xXx

Luke wheels me down the hall to dinner, everyone smiles when they see me. I sit and look at the letter on my plate. I look up to Luke, he smiles and walks away.

"It's from Tokyo." I nod and open it. I read every word and drop the letter. I look to Sage and the girls. "What? Is it bad?" I stand and look at the letter on the floor. Nurse Lucky palces my food down and lifts up the letter. She reads it over and looks at me.

"Deal with it, you have to get better!" I kick the table. "There's no one to get better for anymore!" I yell to her, she grabs my arm and sits me down.

"EAT!" I kick the table and stand. **"HELL NO!**" Lucky grabs me and I pull away and walk down the hall. She grabs me again with my dinner in her hand. "Take it with you!" I grab the dinner and push it in her face.

**"HELL NO!!!!!"** I run down the hall and slam my door shut.

xXx

I sit and look out the window.

_"why did u guys have to die? yoko, and yue? how who?" _

I hear a sound outside of my door, I stand and unlock the door. Luke jumps on me and I fall to the floor. I scream and kick but he doesn't stop, _'no way am I getting raped again!' _

"Stop it. I have to do this." I look up at him dead in the eye. "What rape me?"

"No. Tube you."


	6. untitled

**Yasu XIII**- hey! i'm back! (muhahahahahaha) sorry it took so long to update but you see... i was in the hospital (again) soo i was stuck there... yawn... but i'm back now!

* * *

**Kin #** Hey! I'm back aren't you happy?  
**frubeforever-** hey y aren't u reviewing anymore? (  
**Kisshu Honey**- same to you:(

* * *

okay let's get started shall we?

Also in Chapter 8 I can't choose which song she should sing! Call you all help me?

Only vote once! Email me or put it into your reply! I won't write the next chapter until i get some peoples vote! I'll leave it out just in case some poeple choose to vote! 

**PS **look for **Runaway: Lucy Lockhearte** & **Jinx or January: Question Exsiting?**

**Chapter 6**

**Untitled**

**October 13th 2001**

"Jinx! Get back here!"Yumi yells as Jinx runs down the hall away from all her friends. They saw the cuts on her arms and all the food she hid in her locker. Yoko and Yue had already called the teachers and they are already on there way. She jumped over bags and shoes. _'7000 steps to the front door! keep going!'_

"I can't go back! I just can't! Get away I want to do this! I have to do this!" She slides into the front foyer and tried to open the doors. "**MRS. BLACK**! If you leave you are done for!" I turn and see Mrs. Bankz. "Come on, we'll get you help. 87.5 pounds isn't a health weight for a girl your age!"

"Srcew off! I'm healthy! And Skiny! The right way to look!"Mrs. Bankz walked closer holding out a hand. "Oh my January, who made you like this?" I glare behind her, at Cody holding a bubbly blonde walking to the front door. Cody's face goes pale. _'hmmm... it's soo over!'_ "Just ask my cheating ex, Cody Lanes!" She screams, Jinx pulls the open and slams it behind her. The glass breaks.

xXx

I look up to Luke standing beside my bed. "Hey January." I glare at him, know that I can't answer, swear, bitch, or complian he smiles and kills my soul by calling me January The Forgotten.

"Sooo... Jan? How's thangs?" I flip him off, he smiles at me. "Maybe we should have your fingers tubed too?" I glare, _'die! hiss! die!' _Then his pager goes off, his face goes pale. "Jinx. I have to give you inuslin again." I look away from him, I feel his cold hands lift me up.

"It'll be over soon." He said pulling out the needle, the inuslin was clear and white. _'when i'm dead... i'll be able to stop inuslin... won't i?'_ He lowers it to my skin.

I close my eyes tight.

xXx

**Same Day (13th)**

Renee slaps Jinx across the face. Jinx falls to the floor, and holds her face. "Renee!" Jinx yells to her, Corina stood beside Zoey and Bridgette. Kikki stood in horror behind Zoey.

"Stop it Renee!" Corina shouted, Jinx could see Zoey shaking. Kikki had tears in her eyes. Renee glared back at the girls. "You're right. I shouldn't be doing this. Hitting her, kicking her." Renee grabbed Jinx's black hair.

**"I should take her to her parents grave and show them how horrable their daughter has truned out to be."**

xXx

Luke held my arms tight, I closed my eyes letting tears fall down my face. _'10 more seconds...'_

"Hold on Jinx. It's coming out." The tube came out, and I let out a blood curling scream. Luke held my shoulder's tighter, "Nusre Lucky. Do I take her back to her room?" Nusre Lucky tipped my head up to her's.

"Jinx Black. Welcome back to the Clinic for Eatting Disorders, Thank You for visiting the Metal Health Clinic. Hope you had a fun time." _'like hell i fun!'_ Luke hugged me. "I'm happy you're back."

xXx

2 days later

I open my eyes to Lindsay, Sage, and Lana sitting on my bed.

"Hey Joyful? How ya feelin?" I roll over and hit my hand. An IV and a broken fingers hurt like hell. "I could be better." Lana nods and walks out of the room and brings Joan of Arc in.

"Hey Lynne." she waves and stares off into space. Lindsay holds my hand tight. "Don't worry, you're 90.6 pounds now! And you don't have to go on the tube anymore, but Luke said you broke your finger fighting him off." I nod and sit up. "I hope no one has to go on that tube ever-"

"Jinx? Are you back?" I look to the doorway and see Liza and Roze. They sit on the bed, and touch my feet. "We're happy you're back but Bethany isn't. _'wow what a surpize?' _She is going on the tube as soon as you come off, and she told us puke and cut that's the way to be skinny." Roze saying looking at Lynne. Liza grabs my feet and holds tight.

"I don't want to be like this! Please help us!" I nod and point to there hair. "Frist change your hair back to it's normal color. I can see your roots!" Roze looks down shameful of her brunette hair, Liza blushes thinking that someone can see her blonde hair.

"Okay, and what next?" I look at the TV. "Be ture to yourself, and listen to music you guys like... and start hungin' with us!" They smile and turn to the TV. Lindsay truned to them. "You like Avril?" They nodded with a smile across their faces.

xXx

Coma  
she's alive!

Jinx  
shut up!

Coma  
can't i be happy that my best friend is alive?

Jinx  
just best friend?

Coma  
yes. what u thought you were my girlfriend? u have to be joking! i don't like u! i killed ur parnets and i enjoyed it! i would do it if i could watching the blood and the guts pour out! i almost killing that cody! ha! i was so close... but i lost! atleast he isn't ur bf anymore!

** Jinx has taken Coma off of her buddy list **

xXx

I sit looking up at the celing, listening to the cop cars go by. _'only in the bronx...'_

"Jinx? Are you still awake?" I pop up my thumb. The other bed moves, I look over at Sage. She smiles, "I'm gald you're back. It was too quiet." I smile at her.

"Glad to be back..."

TBC...

Next Chapter is about Yue, Yoko and Yumi's funreal... it gets sad, so you might need a tissue. :(


	7. Sadest Christmas Ever

**Yasu XIII**- I don't have much to say today besides have fun reading! 

No reviewers today! Oh well :(

This one gets very sad...

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Sadest Christmas Ever**_

I hear the sounds of Avril Lavigne on the TV. She's singing Losing My Grip. I have to agree with this song, everything isn't real anymore. The RedHeads going back to normal? Lindsay's losing her hair thanks to her chemo, Sage is still ill since her body is so young. Joan of Arc is still not talking and Lana is on the computer with Roze.

Liza pokes my side, I roll over and look at her. "Yes?" She smiles and shakes her head. "Never mind..." She looks back to the TV.

"Hello girls..." Luke says entering with his ohh-so-ever-lovely christmas hat. I roll over and roll my eyes at him. Sage jumps up and hugs him. "Hi Luke!" She squeals, _'eww, 13 years old crushing on a 17 year old...'_

He smiles at her and sit beside me, he moves my hair away from my face. "How ya feeling today?" I give a small moan, and look at the pad he has in hand. I stuck out my arm for my very own hospital vampire to suck some blood away. I let out a small moan, as the needle goes in. I hear the pad beep softly, Luke gave a low laugh.

"You're lucky aren't you? You're at a normal safe number. No inulsin today, but you'll need to eat something." Lindsay truns off the TV and leans to him.

"How are you getting home?" Luke stood and but the needle in the grabage. "Mom's meeting us, we'll take the subway half way and she'll met us at the mall." Lana and Roze trun to him.

"Were going home for Christmas. Our Mom's are friends so it'll be easy for us." Luke nodded and Sage let's out a big sigh. "I have to stay here, Lynne is staying here with me since she's Jewish." Roze truns away from the comupter.

"I'm going to Mexico. My mom wants a tan, instead of snow." I smile and look to Luke. "And me?" I say, as my voice kills. Luke makes a face and walks out the door. I leap out of bed and follow him down the hall.

"Luke! I asked you a question!" Luke just kept walking, he stopped at the elevator. I grabbed his arm and held tight. "I want out for chirstmas. Please..." I saw saddness go over his eyes, I let og of his arm and watched him leave me in the hallway.

**"DAMN IT!"** I yelled punching the wall, then I realized that it was cement. _'damn... i think i re-broke them!'_ I wall back down the hall sucking the blood off f my nails. I hear giggling in the room, I walk in and look at all the girls.

"What's so funny?" I ask Lindsay, she winks at me and points to the closet. "There's something in there for you, I think you'll like it." I let out a groan and open it slowly. "It better not be a pie in the face like in Oct!" I trun, my heart jumps into my throat. I see a redhead looking right at me.

"Jinx!" she screams wrapping her arms around me. I look at her werid, and pull away. "Noaha... how did you get here? All the way to the Bronx?" She sighed and walked out of the closet. "Long story, but it involes Yue, Yoko and Yumi." I look down. I didn't want to talk or hear about them.

"We'll all see you tomorrow!" I nod and flop unto my bed._ 'argh... this isn't the christms i wanted!'_

xXx

Me, Lindsay, Lana, Lynne, Roze, Liza, Sage and Beth all sat outside waiting for our rides. Lana and Roze were waiting for the same cab, Liza was waiting for her mom. Sage and Lynne would go back inside after we all left, Lindsay was waiting for her brother to hurry up.

A black limo pulled up, Noaha waves from inside of it. I stand and hug Lindsay goodbye, Beth stands and shoves a red box in my hands.

"Merry X-Mas, Jinx." I look down at it. "Is it poision?" I ask with a smile, Beth shakes her head. "No. Not today." I run to the limo and slide in, I look at the girls waving at me.

"Bye... all of you..." We weren't A's or B's anymore, we were a family. A helping loving family. I just hope nothing would tear us a part during this time.

xXx

"January!" My grandmother hugs me, I guess know one told her that I am JINX? I smile at her as she looks to Noaha, then Cody. They smile and walk up the stairs. "Jan! Go upstairs and get dressed for the furneal, yes?" I nod and walk up the stairs after Noaha.

My room is the same way as I left it a couple years ago, a bunny laid on my bed all dusty. I sit and look around,_ 'so many happy times in the bronx with my grandmother. the other grandmother lives in slat lake...'_ I stand and go to the closet and put the black dress that I'm going to wear tomorrow away.

"My finally goodbyes." I mubbled, looking out the window. _'i wish i said sorry to yumi...'_ I laid on my bed and looked at the celing. "I hope everyone is okay."

"Jinx!" Noaha yelled from downstairs, I sit up fast. "What?" "Carter's here!" I look away._ 'okay, i'll say sorry to yumi but i'm never going to love any boy ever again!'_ "January!" I jump out of my bed and run downstairs. Carter and this bubbly blonde smiled at me.

"Jinx, all of us are going to have tea. Do you want some?" I thought about my blood levels, Luke tested me before I left. I was normal most of the time nowadays. I nod and walk into the den, my grandmother hands some red tea to me. I take one sip and look to Noaha, Cody put his arm around her. She smiled and leaned closer to him. _'she got the guy,'_

The Twin's Grandmother walks in holding a bag, she sits and takes a sip of tea. Carter sits next to the blonde, the blonde smiles at all of us. I fix my vest, since I'm still in my uniform.

"We are here to mourn the deaths of Yumi, Yoko my granddaughters and Yune the granddaughter of Thoru, which could not be here with us. Tomorrow at the furneal, we will read passes and sing songs form the hymns. Also a Yumi and Yoko said that they would want their best friend, Jinx Black to say something speical."

I look up, my grandmother jumps up. "There is no Jinx Black in our family!" She shouts, I stand. "Gran. I'm Jinx. I changed my name to Jinx after my family died." She sits back down, having herself jump up and yell was wrong in our family. _'never stopped me.'_ I sit back down and take a sip from my tea.

Carter stands holding the blonde's hand. "I want to bring joy back into everyone's life." 'yawn,' I think as I take another sip. "I'm old enough to marry, and I finally asked someone to safe my life with me," _'beside his hand.'_ "I've asked Lousie here, to marry me." I choke on my tea and send it flying across the room. The warm liqiud shots up my nose and onto my uniform.

"Mrs. Black?" Lousie asked, I look at my uniform. "Are you okay?"_ 'no! the tea is a new way of pissing myself! what the fuck do you think?'_ "I. Am. Fine." I say griddingmy teeth and walked out of the room. "I have to check my blood, then I'll go to bed." I said stomping up the stairs.

xXx

I said at the back of the church, Lousie and Carter sat at the front. Everyone esle sat together in the back.

I sigh softly, and lean on the door. _'i don't want to do this... it's gonna hust so much... i know i'm gonna cry.'_ Then I hear clicking, I knew that style of running. I close my eyes and duck.

Kikki goes flying over my head, I grab the bottom of her yellow dress. She looks at me with a smile. I look over and see Renee walking up, behind her is Corina. Zoey and Bridgette is in the back with Elliot and Wesley.

"Why are you here?" I ask Renee. The lines between us were **REALLY** thin. She waves me off. "We came to pay our repects. Since they were your friends, Zoey suggested it. And plus there's another Mew Mew in this city, causing damage." I nod and look to the Pastor as he gets up to the Altar. The grils walk off and go sit with the rest.

I look at everyone. Loved one, friends, family... everyone was here for them. I feel tears start to fill up the ol' well.

"And now, we'll hear a song from January Black." _'damn first name. what a second! i'm january!'_ I nod and walk up the stairs.

I take a deep breath. My voice cracked and I hung my head down and cried._ 'get it back together! damn it! don't cry, not for no one, not even fro yourself! stop it!' _

The Pastor touches my back. "You don't have to sing." I pull away, and glare at him. "I want to sing. It's for Yumi didn't even get to say I forgive her! She cheated on Yuki with my boyfriend! I didn't forgive her!" I stop and take a deep breath.

"How can I say something about a friends that back stabbed me? Those heartless people are dead now! And I haven't even go the chance to say goodbye!!!!" I crack up again, and fall to the carpet.

xXx

I laid in my bed, I didn't care what day it was. I heard a clock go off, but I didn't care. I roll over in my bed, it's so cold out. I hear giggling outside my door and "shh-ing" _'man this is going to a surpize.'_ I think as I trun towards the door.

"Hello?" The door bangs open and I see Noaha, and Lousie holding snow balls. "What are you guys planing?" They pull back holding the balls arm lenght away from every other.

**"MERRY CHIRSTMAS JINX!"** They scream throwing snowballs at me. I scream and run after them. Noaha runs down the stairs and out the front door. I run and scream after her. "I'll kill you! I will, don't think I won't!?!?" Noaha jumps over a snowman. I hit the snowman and roll. We both laugh, then I begin to shiver. Noaha laughes since we both are shivering.

"Let's go back. It's Chirstmas!" She screams running back to the house. I open the door and see Carter and Lousie kissing under missetoe._ 'eww...'_ I slam the front door, Carter looks at me with a smile. "Merry Christmas Jinx." I smile and walk into the kicthen.

The phone rings, I ran and put it up. "Hello? Black's House." I said playing with the cord. "Jinx!" Zoey yells at me. "We need your help! There's a monster at our hotel! She calls herself the **Phoneix !!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!**!" I drop the phone. My grandmother truns to me.

"Who was it?" I dig into my PJ's pockets. My powerpendent looking right at me. I smile, _'finally...'_ I run to the front door and grab my heels.

"I'm going out!" I scream, wipping the front door open. I bolted to a car, I stop and look at it. _'all the girls at the clinic got our driver- no time to think just jump in!'_ I think, truning the gas on. I put it into gear, backed out of the drive way and drove away from the house.

xXx

I slam the front door open, and run in. I could feel fire all around me, I stop and look into the room. The Phoneix had come and gone, I lean on the doorframe. The room was 'killed' as I would put it. The Mew Mew's stood and looked around. Brigdette and Kikki screamed.

"She took our powerpendents!" Renee sat up and looked at her's in her hand. "She didn't get mine." Corina laid on the ground, Zoey leaned over her. "She still has hers! I have mine, how 'bout you Jinx?" I look at mine in my hand. "She hasn't got me yet." Corina comes to and looks around.

"Oh no! What are we going to do?" I shurg and slide down the door. "All I know, is that I'm in deep shit. I stole my grandmother's jeep, left during christmas and broke the phone. I'll be surpized if I even has a Christmas." I look to Renee she brushed herself off.

"You better go home. We'll tell Elliot and Wesley what happened." I nod and make my way back to the truck. I stop short since I see the Phoneix on my hood.

"Hello Midnight Cat. I was thinking, since I live in the Bronxs now. Maybe we could have a battle." I point at her, "Yes! After you attacked my team mates!" She flies up and points her long sword at me.

"It's on then. Not know but soon, I'll get you when you don't think it will happen." I glare up to her. I could feel my eyes go red, my body changes to my cat form.

"It's on." I hiss to her, as she flies away.

TBC...


	8. Gotta Make A Getaway

**Yasu XIII**- OMG I'm back! Sorry the update took so long! I came home and update all my others and I was just about to when, I was called away from an important job (okay I went to wavestock) anyways I'm abck and ready to write once again! 

**Kin #** _gasp_ your back! _gasp _i'm soo happy to you! _gasp_ i hope you like the chapter! _gasp... passes out dead on the floor._

* * *

**Frubaforever**- hey i didn't get a vote from you!

* * *

**Kishu's Honey**- I don't know if i spelled your name wrong, (sorry) i didn't get a vote from you!

**_R&E&R!!!!! (Read&Enjoy&Review)_**

* * *

_**Chapter 8 **_

_**Gotta Make A Gettaway**_

**"I.AM.BORED!"**

I shout as my grandmother walks past my door, I jump off the bed and run down the hallway.

"Please Grams? Just let me go out! For half an hour! It's christmas for God's sake!" Grams shook her head and kept on walking. "January. You.Are.Grounded." I roll my eyes and slump on the wall as she leaves.

_'okay i help save tokyo and you grounded me? i should have my own party and holiday!'_ Noaha walks by me with Cody hooked on her arm.

"Jinx. How bout I bring you something home?" I shurg and walk back to my room. I flop onto the bed and listen to the sounds around me. The maids are making the beds and the kicthen staff is making dinner and washing dishes. I sit up when I hear the car drive away._ 'sneak away...' _I grab my black top and black pants. I grab my trench coat and put my pendent in my pocket.

The window was nailed shut, _'one route gone. theres front door and...'_ I look over to the grabage shoot. I let out a groan at the thought of going down it, then realized it was my only way out. _'damn! damn it!'_ I walk over and hold my nose. _'okay karma. i have done nothing to piss you off lately... so could you please not screw me over this time?'_

I put one leg over, and hit a banana peel and slide right down the shoot. My hand is over my mouth as I scream at the same time. I land in a pile off old pizzas._ 'okay. next time i'll take the chance with the window.'_

xXx

"Mew Jinx!" Kikki yells as she stops within a inch of me. "Man you smell!" I hit her head. "Well I had to go down a grabage shoot AND ride on the back of a pick-up truck full of chickens and pigs just to get here! You better treat me better! Since I have a power pendent and you don't !" I shout as Corina opens the side door for me, Zoey waves as I get in.

Renee hands me a folder, I open it slowly. I feel my face go pale, I look back up to Renee and then to Zoey. Both give a laugh, Renee opens the folder and smiles at all of us.

"Todays mission. Warn the Phoniex Mew Mew. Her DNA is mixed with a highly deadly raven called the Phoniex Colored Raven. Her emeny in the world is the Midnight Lynx." I roll my eyes and hold the sheets. "So what are we going to do? Tie me to a pole and hope she comes for me?"Renee rolls her eyes and points to the sheet.

"We'll go on TV and let off a sound wave that starts up powers." Bridgette hands me another sheet. "But there is a down side. Any girl that was exposed to the rays like we were their mark will show on them." I nod and look over the sheet. "And how are we going to get on TV?"

Corina let out a laugh. "Jinx being away from Japan must've hurt your head! Renee is a super star, she can get us on." Zoey passes me a box, I pull off the lid and see a mask with sliver lace around the eye holes.

"A mask?" Zoey smiled and pointed at it. "To hide our faces! Me, Corina and Renee have one! Kikki will call the guys out into the hallway, Brigette will lock the doors, then Kikki will go through the air vents and we'll all be back together again!" the car comes to a stop, and we look up a tall building.

I get out with Zoey and Corina. Renee walks up to us, Kikki grabs my arm and holds it tight. "Be safe okay?" I nod, as we all walk in.

xXx

I land on a guy with my boot, he let's out a scream and then goes silent. I flip my blonde hair trun back to Renee and the group.

"Yo it's safe!" I yelled back as we run into the room. I look around at all the old videos, I press a button that says **DO NOT TOUCH!** I jump back and cover my face, nothing happens. Corina kicks me in the but.

"Don't touch anything!" I roll my eyes and lean on a chair. "The button said don't touch, and I still touched it!" Kikki jumps on me and points to the screen. "Look! It's Avril! She's talking to a reporter!" I roll my eyes and remember all the girls back at the clinic.

"Jinx!" I trun my head to Renee as she steps into the light of camrea. She points to a box, I lift up the box and see a old stuffed cat. I look back to Renee and Zoey, Corina was counting all the stations on the network. I pass the box to Renee, she opens it and truns the loud levels on. I look down at my chest, there were two paws prints on both my breats. I look to Renee, she shurgs and passes the box to Corina.

"On line in 5minutes!" Bridgette yells out as Kikki moves the camrea to face us. I look right at the light.

"Jinx." I trun my head towards Renee. "Phoneix will go right for you. So be careful when your out." I nod and look towards the camrea. "You two!"

"10 seconds!" Bridgette calls out, we all slip on our mask. Mine is black and sliver. Renee's is purple and black, Corina's is different shades of blue and Zoey's is all pink. Kikki and Brigette wore green and yellow matching mask.

"5, 4 -" _'come and find me phoneix'_

xXx

Luke sat on the couch as Lindsay played with their little brother Jacob. Mr. Gross was sitting reading the newspaper, and Mrs. Gross was kintting. Lindsay let out a sigh, as Jacob grabbed the dog's tail.

"I sure do miss Jinx." Mr.Gross looked at Lindsay then Luke. Luke waved off his question and shook his head. "Don't ask." Lindsay stood and pointed at him.

"You miss her too!" Luke's face went bright red as Mrs.Gross smiled at her son. "Who's Jinx, son?" Luke glared at Lindsay, she smiled and jumped on her father. "Jinx is a girl at the clinic! She has almost the same issues as me, Luke's her very own inulsin nurse!" Lindsay leans closer to her father. "I've seen the way he looks at her!" Luke jumps up and points to Lindsay.

"Be quiet!" Lindsay pulls out her cell phone and shows her family a picture of Jinx. "Her name used to be January, but she changed it ever since her 'husband to be' killed her family!" Luke leans over and looks at the image.

Jinx was on stool reaching up for a book. The angle the image was taken, Lindsay must've been on the floor looking up. You couldn't see up Jinx's skirt but you can see the book's title.

**"The Dances of Japan."** Luke read out loud, Lindsay nods and shuts the cell phone. "Jinx misses Japan and she misses being January, but she told me :

_Linda. I am a Jinx. I am the Jinx of the Black & Most family. I am a Jinx on Mirriors High. I am the worlds Jinx. I am a Jinx on everyone's life. Do not love me, do not care for me since I.Am.Jinx_." Luke flopped back on the couch.

"What happened to her?" Lindsay sat down with Jacob again. "She said she got raped. Really bad, and after that she had some things happen and then her parents were killed. Cody her boyfriend at the time cheated on her with her, now dead best friend. Then one day she wanted to try something new so she tried but they said she was way too fat... and so the diet and landing herself half way across the world away from her friends and old life."

The TV turned off and then on again. Luke truned to it, the screen had 4 girls on the screen. They were all dressed in one solid color, but one drew his eye closer. She wore a black maids dress, and was a black cat.

"We are the Mew Mew's of Tokyo." The wolf looking girl starts, a girl in a blue ballet dress smiles and finshes "And half of our group was attacked by Salt Lake's The Phoniex. She took the powers of the Golden Tailed Monkey and some kind of fish thing." In the back ground you could hear a girl yell. The other cat in pink pointed to the screen.

"Phoneix! You better give our power pendents back! If you don't-" The black cat girl cuts in. "You'll have to face me. The Midnight Lynx, we are emeies and until one of us dies... well let's not get to that part." The wolf girl smiles at the screen.

"After we defeat you, you will give back our friends pendents and give us your pendent." the pink cat pointed at the screen. "And we won't set off this!" The blue bird held up a suit case with a cat in it. "It's a Mew Mew Bomb. If you don't give back our pendents, we will blow up the earth!" the pink cat yelled, the black cat hit her head.

"Zoe-" The wolf covered the black cat's mouth. "Don't say your real name!" The wolf looked back at the screen. "We won't blow up the earth. This bomb is designed to take out all powers of Mew Mew's, it also means we will lose our powers too. You have 2weeks until we set it off, we are in the Bronxs area."

The wolf motioned her hand towards the black cat. "You will fight Midnight Lynx. Good luck Phoniex."

The TV went off. Jacob started crying, Mrs.Gross picked him up and carried him out of the room. Mr.Gross stood and shook his head. "Of all the nerve. Who would put such a horrable thing on the TV? With a whole bunch of little kids watching?" Lindsay shurgged as Luke changed the channel.

Lindsay stood and walked over to Luke, her face was pale. Luke jumped at the sight of her.

"Lindsay! What's wrong?" Lindsay fell into her brother's lap. She was running a fever and was barely breathing. "Luke... I don't feel so good."

xXx

I was thrown to the ground, I watched the blood ring down my face after my grandmother hit me. I heard Noaha let out a little squeak and Cody step away, Carter and his bubbly blonde sat watching this.

Then she started kicking me in my sides and back, I remember my dad when he would hit me. I covered my head like I always did, my body hurt and begged for her to stop. I close my eyes and just let her keep going.

"Why!?" My grandmother screams, she keeps on kicking me. "My son! You killed my son! Why didn't you do what he told you? He wouldn't have gone crazy! I hate you!" I kicked me again. "Tell me Jinx? Why do you have to be such a bother? Your Father and Mother named you January for a new beginning and you rename yourself Jinx? Why?" She kicked me again. "Why?!" again. "Why? Why?" Again, again.

"Screw off you old wrench!" I shout, my Grandmother stared right at me. "Okay. I wanted your son to die every day of my life! I hope he's burning in hell right now! He made me what I am! I am a** Jinx**. I am the** Jinx** of the Black & Most family. I am a **Jinx** on Mirriors High. I am the worlds **Jinx**. I am a **Jinx **on everyone's life. Do not love me, do not care for me since I.Am.**Jinx**." I shout as she grabs a coat hook and wips it across my face. I fall to the floor and look at my open cell phone, someone was still on the other end.

_'who was i talking to before i got beat up?'_

xXx

Someone moved my hair out of the way, my whole body hurt so much. I open one eye and see Cody holding a wet cloth to my face. He gives me a little smile, pulls it away.

"How are you feeling Jinx?" I give a little moan and roll over. 'what happened after the coat hook in my face?' Cody rolls me back over and presses his lips on mine. I slap him across the face and fall right off the bed.

"Don't you touch me! You cheating bastard!" Cody rolls his eyes and moves across the bed to me. "Come on Jinx. You know I still love you." I move away from the bed and point right at him. "No! You called me fat when I came back to Japan!" Cody came off the bed and started to move towards me.

"Cody stop it!" Cody grabbed my leg and held it tight. "Jinx! I gave you that ring!" I look at the black peral on my finger and look back to him. "And Noaha has the same one on her finger! And so did Yumi! I saw them at a cheap store!" I kick him and start to crawl away. He grabs me again and pulls me back.

"Stop it!" I scream throwing the ring off my finger. I look right up to him and I feel my powers coming up.

"Never again will you hurt me... and never again will you touch me... never again.. will you want me... never again will I call out for you!

Cody slapped me and moved over top of me. "Damn you to the firey pits of hell. I want a kiss, so give it to me!" I punch him in the face, he grabbed my arm and slapped me in the face over and over again.

"Jinx! Stop it!" Then a boot went into Cody's face, he slid across the floor into my dresser. I look up and see a boy, he bended down to me. _'it's carter!'_ I flinched and covered my face as he picked me up.

"Jinx. Clam down, I'm not gonna hurt you." He grabbed my jacket and put it on me. He looked over to Cody and walked out of the room. "If you touch Jinx again... you'll reget it." I still covered my face with my hands, I felt blood pooling in my mouth.

"Are you gonna hit me, Carter?" I asked as he boy walked down the stairs. I look and see my grandmother and the maids. "Where are you taking her? And who the hell are you?" The boy stops at the stairs and stares down at my grandmother.

"I am Luke Gross. I'm a nurse at the clinic, I'm here to save Jinx." I look up and realize that it was Luke. I begin to choke on the blood in the back of my throat, Luke opens the door and walks out.

"Luke..." I mubble before passing out.

xXx

"Luke, this is the Black house. Who is that and why is she covered in blood?" Mr.Gross ask as Luke opens the door and lays Jinx down. Lindsay jumps in the back and wipes someone of the blood away.

"Luke! What happened to Jinx?" Luke shurged and closed the door, he looked at his dad. "Drive. We have to get these two to the hospital.** NOW!"** Mr.Gross slams on the gas and begins to drive. Luke unbuttoned her shirt and listened to her heart. Lindsay looked at him as street lights passed by.

"Is she..." Luke shook his head and gave a loud sigh. "A guy was over top of her when I found her. She was bleeding where..." Jinx started to move, and speak.

"With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes. Broken inside-" She opened her eyes and looked around. "Where...? Wha...? How...? Lindsay!" Jinx said hugging her tight. Luke touched her back, Jinx truned around to him.

"Luke!" she grabbed his shirt collar. **"WTF?** You just can't kidnap me from the Black & Most house! This is what I desevre! My families hates me! Jinx! January! Who ever, neither have a place! I am a **Jinx.** I am the **Jinx** of the Black & Most family. I am a **Jinx** on Mirriors High. I am the world's **Jinx**. I am a **Jinx **on everyone's life. Do not love me, do not care for me since I.Am-" Luke pressed his lips hard on hers. Her eyes closed and she fell back.

"Jinx!" Lindsay screamed jumping back, and beginning to cough. Mr.Gross looked back. "What's going on back there?" Luke wiped the blood away from his mouth. "She needs inuslin, I can sense it." Lindsay holds her sides and let's out a little moan.

"Just 5 more miles... we're almost there!" Lindsay lays back on the seat. Luke looks at both of them. Both are two that are very speical to him, he touches both of their foreheads.

"Both have a high fever and can die... **DAD! STEP ON IT!"**

TBC (muahaha! evil cliffy!)


	9. Innocence

**Yasu XIII**- Hey everyone! Welcome back! OMG!!! Jinx: MC is coming to an end! _gasp! drops dead on the floor_ Anyways there should be about 4 more chapters, it's much longer then Winter Angel. The next and last one of the **_Winter Season is called Ember: The Drip of a Mew's Blood_**. There will be alot of hints for a next one soooo read closely! 

**Kin756894** No not alot of people voted, but oh well she sang Kelly! My friends voted too, and so did Steven (he wanted her to sing 3days Grace) I'm in and out of the hospital, so sorry if some chapters are late!

* * *

Okay! On with the chapter! 

**Chapter inspired by Avril Lavigne's new CD Best Damn Thing**

**_Chapter 9 _**

**_Innocence_**

Jinx fell to the bed, Luke grabbed a needle and stabbed it in her leg. He pointed to a pad, his father ran over and grabbed the pad. Luke dropped the blood onto the pad and swore. He looked over to the other bed, his dad sat down.

"I'll do what ever you tell me." Luke smiled and pointed to the hall. "Run and get a nurse! She's needs alot of inuslin and B+ blood!!!" His dad ran out of the room, Luke looked down to Jinx. Her face was going pale. He put his head down to her heart. He listened, and felt _his_ heart stop.

"No!" He shouted, he pulled off her top and started on CPR. "Come on Jinx." His dad walks in with a nurse, she truns and into the hallway. "Defib! Now!" The nurse ran over and put her head on Jinx's chest. Luke felt his heart stop, he remembered this sence.

"Nana!" Luke yelled pressing on her chest. Lindsay sat in the chair by her bed crying. Ha ran over and rang the nurse bell, he grabbed the defib and charged it up. "Come back to us Nana!" Luke yelled watching his Nana's body raise high then fall, the heart montior whined again. A doctor ran in checked her heart, he looked up to Luke and shook his head.

"Check it." Lindsay face went pale, and she walked out of the room.

"We have a pulse!" The nurse yelled as the doctor ran in with blood and inuslin. The doctor truned to Luke. "Take her up to ICU!!" Luke grabbed the rails and pushed the bed to elevator. "Come on Jinx. Don't give up now." Luke shouted as they came out of the elevator.

Lindsay ran out and grabbed Jinx's hand. "Go back Lindsay! You're too-"

"Shut up!" Lindsay yelled and ran into Jinx's room with her. Luke felt her forehead, and let out sigh. Lindsay jumped into the bed next to Jinx, and laid down. In a couple seconds Lindsay, Jinx and Luke were all asleep.

xXx

**"DREN!"** Dren fell out of the tree and looked to the Phoniex. He smiled and waved to her, Phoneix did a fake smile and threw her sword into the tree. It brust into flames and Dren fell beside her. He stood and brushed himself off, and looked at Phoneix.

"I take it you saw the news?" Phoniex pulled her sword out and started cutting the tree over and over. "When I find the Cat! She's dead! Dead, **DEAD!!!"** Dren shurgged and watched her cut the tree over and over.

"What are you going to do? You don't know what she looks like!" The Phoniex stopped and put her sword back. "I'll give her a couple days. Then I'm bring the damn Mew Mew's out and killing them all!" Dren rolled his eyes and laid back on another tree. He pulled out a image out of his pocket. "The Midnight Cat, is a Jinx..." He winked, the Phoniex grabbed the photo and gasped.

"Listen. Just don't destory the town, we want to live on this earth after we destory the Mew Mews." Phoneix rolled her eyes and jumped up to a buliding roof top.

xXx

Luke looked at Jinx, she was sound asleep under the hospital covers. Lucky had already come and visited the sick girls then left. She said that he could work here with them until they came back to the clinic. Jinx had been asleep for the whole day, he knew she wasn't going to wake up soon but he leaned on the rail. He wanted the frist thing she saw was him, Lindsay moved out of her bed and leaned on Luke.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to rest, you said you found her all beat up right?" Luke nodded and laid his head down on the rail. His eyes were heavy and began to fall. Then the bed shifted and he heard a little sound from Jinx, he lifted his head and saw the hazel eyes of Jinx looking right at him. Lindsay hugged Jinx tight, Jinx had her eyes locked unto Luke.

"Jinx! OMG Jinx! You were basiclly on death's door step!" Jinx nodded and kept her eyes on Luke. Lindsay jumped from the bed and ran down the hallway.

"I'll get a nurse!" She yelled, Jinx sat up and took Luke's hand. "Why did you do that? Come to my house and save me?" Luke shrugged and leaned back in the chair. "You were on the phone with Lindsay, since she was sick and she was telling you that she wouldn't be at the clinic when you got there." Jinx looked down and he saw tears fall onto the sheets. "Jinx. Why don't you talk about?" Jinx shrugged and leaned closer to him. "But I have one thing I want from you."

Luke sallowed and leaned to her. "Yes?" Luke felt a sharp pain cross his face, he put his hand up to his face. He looked at Jinx, did she just slap him?

"Jin-" He heard Lindsay laughing from the hallway, Jinx smiled and laid back down. "Yes. I just slapped you, it was for kissing me." Lindsay hugged Jinx's body and smiled.

"Good ol' Jinx."

Later on around midnight, Jinx was tossing and truning. Luke got up and walked over. Her heart rate was racing, Luke grabbed her shoulders. "Jinx." He whispered, as she started to sweat and moan. He started to shake her a bit, "Jinx! January! Wake up!"

Jinx sat up right into Luke's arms, Luke could feel her heart rate on his chest. He laid her back down. Jinx was pale and sweaty, she took long breaths. Luke tested her blood while she laid there.

"Luke..." she mubbled, curling up into a ball. He nodded and watched the blood count drop slowly. She was getting better, he sat beside her. He saw tears appearing, she closed her eyes.

"Nightmare?" Luke asked quietly, Jinx nodded and pulled the covers closer. "Luke... would you or have you ever raped a girl?" Luke made a face at her, then it clicked. She was raped a long time ago as Lindsay told him. "No." He said as Jinx let tears fall.

"It's not fair. I had a good life, I wanted to be a dancer or play the volin... but my family died, then I had nothing. I was knocked down a couple points every week, then I thought I was getting fat so I went on a diet. It didn't help that I worked in a cafe, so I binged every day. When I got home, I threw it all up. When I woke up every day, I would take a drink of diet coke or juice then take a inuslin shot then go to school. I went to a party with my friend, and we got super drunk. Then half of us wanted to leave, so we made our way to the door but I left my inuslin and cell phone inside. So I went back to get and found my boyfriend and best friend having sex. Everything inside of me died, and I gave up on everything. No one wanted me. No one loves me. No one needs me. No one cares about me. _I am Jinx_." Luke leaned close to her face, and kissed her again.

"Don't say that. There are people who care about you. People who stand beside you and take care of you. Jinx, you are not Jinx. You are January, not Jinx. Janaury means to start something new, and Jinx means evil. You are not evil... but you are hurt." She turned her head away and began to cry some more. Luke hugged her tight.

**March 7th 1999**

Cody leaned close to January face. "Hey cutie," January truned away and looked out the window. "I'm never talking to you again. You cheater." Cody sighed and sat on her bed. "Come on. I was drunk, I didn't think what I was doing!" January felt tears run down her face. "Get.Out." Cody rolled his eyes and left the room.

"Bye. Fatty."

xXx

I laid watching the blood fall from the bag, my body she still floating on what me and Luke talked about last night._ 'hmm... i wonder what the mews are up too?' _I couldn't believe I cried like a big baby, maybe Luke and everyone was right. I needed to get my life back together, I needed to get rid of Cody & Carter. Both are bad things in my life, and I need to get rid of them. _'would it be wrong to use mew mew powers on the ones i hate? i could say it's an mistake?'_

"Jinx. Are you awake?" I sit up and smile at Lindsay, she smiled at me and pulled out some cards. "You wanna play? My game is Black Jack." I smiled and moved to her bed. I look around and don't see Luke.

"Hey, where is-" Lindsay gave a giggle and handed me cards. "Luke went home. My dad sent him home, he looked tired but he's gonna come back. I know it." I nodded and started to play.

"When are we going back to the clinic?" I ask as Lindsay plays a heart. "I don't know. We should be able to go back soon." I sigh and pull a club out. "I'm not going back. I don't want to, know that I was on Death's Door step, is bad enough but the fact that when I gain the weight back I'll have to go back to Tokyo." Lindsay slams her hand down.

"But you do want to get better right?" I place another card down. "No. There's no point. As soon as I get back, I'll get sick again and maybe this time die!" Lindsay slammed her hand down again.

"How could you say that? Luke tried so hard to get you back and you wanna leave already!?" I place another card down. "Yes! He's gonna do the same thing to that Yuki did, Carter, and Cody! And I loved Cody then Carter, I was almost close to marrying Carter! But Cody saved me, then he cheated! I he liked it! And thus the Clinic Helpful!" I shouted, me and Lindsay were in card draw. She threw one down so did I.

"Are you saying. Since you are Jinx, your not letting anyone love you?" I slam my hand down. "Yes! Kiss the girl with the lights on and the whole world never knows! But fuck the yes girl in the dark and the world must know! Call the girl fat infront of her friends, and the click gets mad and you are dumped, but say it infront of the boy's friends and you're on a diet not eatting anything! And finally you pass out infront of the whole fuckin student body!"

Lindsay slams her hand down. "And you think my brother will do that?" I flip another card down. "Yes! All guys do that! Make you feel horrable about yourself! That's it, no question asked!" A hand slams down on the card pile, I look up and see Luke.

We all sat in silence, as other people cried out for nurses. Luke took my hand and held it to his heart. "Jinx. I would never hurt you." I roll my eye and pull my hand away. "Oh please." I mubble, as I got up.

"I've heard that saying for ever! And every time I think I found ture love, it turns around and floats away. I get hurt everyday, everyday I cry. Everyday..." I fall to my knee and beginning to cry. _'okay... maybe renee was right. argh!!! i hate it when she's right!'_ Luke comes over and lifts me up, I flinch. I look to the cards on the bed. It was Jack of Shades, I look up to him.

"Game over." I mubble.

xXx

"Remission!" Lindsay shouts, I jump out of my bed and grabbed the sheet. In big red letters it said **REMISSION**. She hugged me, and I hugged her. We both began to cry, we cried for each other. Now Lindsay can worry about her weight going back up! Luke walked in with another nurse, they both had wheelchair.

We look at each, then back to Luke. "What's going on?" Luke smiles at the nurse and looks back to me and Lindsay. "We are going back to the clinic. You both are healthy some what."

Me and Lindsay leap into action and sit in the chairs, we already had our uniforms and we were ready to go. When we got into the elevator, I felt my heart skip a beat. We were on the top floor, Luke pushed us out and we saw how we were getting back to the clinic.

I slam on the breaks, and glare up to Luke. He smiles and leans down to me. "What are you sarced of heights?" I nod and look away, he truns my head back to him. "I'll make sure your safe..." I roll my eyes and get out of the wheelchair.

"Yeah right. I'll be the only one that dies when that thing goes down!" Lindsay started laughing as she got on the heilcopter.

xXx

I started to dance when I came out of the classroom, Lynne started laughing. Lana put her book down and joined in on my dance. Lindsay started clapping and laughing, then Sage joined in and started singing in french.

I stopped and flopped on the couch, all the girl fell ontop of me. We all began to laugh harder, as nurses and doctors ran in the hallway.

"Yes!" I shout, when we all begin to go back to the clinic. "We all passed with flying colors!" Lana began to read her book again, Lindsay did a cartwheels down the hall. We all truned into the clinic, it was empty. My heart almost stopped, I ran down the hall to the TV room. All the loonies sat infront of the TV watching the news.

A fire had broken out, we all stood in awe. It was huge! Three buildings, I grabbed the remote and truned it up. The TV lady began talking, the fire started when we all were in class and nurses and doctors were being called unto duty, even from Clinic Helpful.

"Luke..." Lindsay mubbled sitting down on the arm rest of the chair. Then a red bird like creature flew down and took over the TV.

"Hello Midnight Cat, I'm waiting." She pulled off the mask. "Come Lynx, I dare you. Here kitty, kitty!"

"Luke!" Lindsay yelled, as a fire ball hint the clinic station. I saw Lucky's body and Luke thrown a couple feet. I look at the loonies and then to Lindsay crying, I ran down the hallway and heard the girls yelling to me. I turn and see them all screaming.

"Jinx! Stay here! Please don't go!" I roll my eyes and run down the hallway, I stop when I come to Beth's room and it's empty. I run outside and see all the cars were gone. "Damn it!" I pull out my cell phone and see nothing. 'damn, it even more!'

I grab a bike leaning on a pole, a kid runs up and starts yelling at me. I roll my eyes and take off. _'wait for me luke. i won't let you or anyone die! phoneix is going down today! and it's either me or her that will die, and i lost the key to death's door.'_

TBC...


	10. Play Wit Fire

**Yasu XIII**- Hey everyone! _jumps from knifes throw at her_ okay! okay i get it most of you don't want Jinx:MC to end... well don't kill me for it! grrr... anyways let's just get on with the fanfiction

* * *

**Kin756894 -** hey! Lots of surpizes and other things in this chapter! I hope you like it!

* * *

_**Chapter 10 **_

_**Play Wit Fire**_

I slam on the breaks. My body? Yeah it's tired, but I have to save those people. I jump off the bike and run to the police tape. The officers are ordering for the people to stay back, I roll my eyes and slip under the tape. The officer grabs me and lifts me over the tape on the other side.

_'he just... hey! wait a sec!' _I try around and brust of fire comes from the building. I sigh and shuffle back to the street, I sit on the crib and look at my hands. _'okay god. tell me how to get in there and save those people?'_ No answer, I lay back and listen to the screams off the people._ 'think. think.'_ I could smell cury and rare spices. _'spain cooking... yum...'_

I feel my hand being pulled away, I trun to look back. Then I look to the person, Luke pulled me along with small cuts along his face. I hug him tight, he pulls away and takes me over to the car. He sits me down and goes back to help a young women. _'okay, jinx. you're closer, figure out away to get past the police.'_ I look around and see a young girl and an older women. They were yelling at the police, begging them to find their sister and daughter. I grin,_ 'her way out, my way in. i just gotta be careful of the phoniex finding me.'_

I stand but Luke grabs my arm and sits me back down. ' _'kay, boy that wants to protect me too much. makes sense...'_

"Luke! I have-" He walks away, I shulffe in my seat and watch the building burn even more. _'agrh! people in nyc!'_ I look back to the lady, she screams out where the girl is and what her name is. _'abla? okay, just run to the building!'_

I close my eye and think of what I look like. A look time ago, Elliot told me I could change my appearance of the Midnight Lynx. I remembered to think of a superhero, the frist one that came to my head was **Raven** from **Teen Titans**. I roll my eyes, _'great. but it's better then superwomen.'_

I stand and begin to walk, Luke grabs me again. I starts to pull me back, I pull away and smile. "This time, Luke." I lean forward and kiss his cheek. "It's my trun to save people and remember I was your apple of your eye..." He make a face, as I run up to the firey building.

"Jinx!" I hear Luke and Lucky yell from behind me. I open the firey building's door, and burn my hand._ 'oww!' _I bend down and hold them close to my body. "Damn it! Jinx that was smart!" Another police officer grabs me and pulls me back. I roll my eyes and kick him in his goods, I dodged every police person who jumped at me. I take a deep breath and launch my body threw the glass of the doors.

I slid into the elevator and begin to cough. I reach in my pocket and pull out my powerpented. "Power up!" I yell as a fire beam fell at the front doors. I stand and look down. I had a black cape on and a bathing suit type of clothes on, I had a belt around my hips it was black and sliver. I had boots like Renee's and glove's like Corina. The cape had a hood, I flipped it over my head and ran down the firey hallway.

A beam came down infront of me, I jumped back and slip on the carpet. Another beam falls on my leg, I let out a shout and pull out from under it. I run back the other way and find a stair case, I slam the cement door behind me and breathe in and out. 'fuck, fuck... man that was too much...' I wobbled when I stood and ran up the stairs. _'way too much smoke. it has to be phoniex's doing. duh! she came on the tv and basiclly treatened me...'_

Tina was on the 6th floor, I rip the cement door open and enter a dark hallway. I start yelling Abla's name over and over. When I came to a door painted green -it seemed green- a little voice yelled for help. I kick the door down with my foot and enter.

Tina sat on the couch with her bunny, I run over and bend down to her level. "Are you okay?" Tine nods and smiles at me. "Gracias gato del gatito." I smile at Abla and look around the house. "I'm in a spanish house right?" Abla looks at me and smiles, she jumps up and nods.

"©espaЯol? ║SМ! ©SМ, dСnde es mi abuela y hermana?" I look at her, then behind down. "Dow you know how to speak english?" She shakes her head and looks down to her bunny. I sigh and run into another room, smoke was coming out of the vents. I back away, _'pision, phoniex is putting lithuim in the vents! fuck! abla!'_

"Um, Abla! I was think, let's get out of here." I ran back and stop Dren was holding Abla in his arms. He kisses her cheek and smiles at me. She looks at with tears in her eyes. I pull out my swords and point them at Dren. _'hold it. i have swords?'_

"Put the girl down!" Dren smiles and hugges Abla tighter. "Isn't she cute? So cute!" She pulls away and points behind me.

"║Phoniex! ║Gato del gatito! ║Ayuda Phoniex! ║El gato del gatito me ahorra! ║PАjaro rojo, malo!!!!"_ '║phoniex!, fuck!'_ I turn and a red boot goes into my face. Abla runs to me, and holds me tight.

"║Excepto mМ gato de la medianoche! ║Mal phoneix! ║No dejarlos matarme!" _'yeah, i understood none of that!'_ I grab Abla and look towards the door, smoke was coming through. I run to the door as a chain-knife cuts my face.

"Here Kitty, Kitty." I hiss and run out of the room. The stairs were cold and damp. Abla screamed something I couldn't understand until it hit me. I rolled down the stairs and looked up to Dren and Phoniex._ 'fuck...'_ I rip the cement door open and run into a fire blazed floor. My arms and legs got burned, and Abla got burned too. I ran down the hallway, and slammed my body into another door.

"Ahh! Fuck, fuck!" I fall again, when I tried to get up. I look to my leg, it had a big piece of wood in it. _'this is why i'm jinx!'_ I pull myself along the rug to the window. Abla comes and sits beside me, she lays her head down and closes her eyes. I knew the heat was getting to me beside I swear I saw my mom and dad walk past the door.

"Get up January. We believe in you. We love you." My dad smiled when my mom said those words. My mind played a story for me.

_"Daddy, Daddy! Come find me!" A little girl with strawberry blonde hair ran behind a tree. A tall man ran past the tree yelling her name, she began to back up when she slid down the hill and hit her head off of another tree. Hours go by and the girl wakes up she starts to cry, then a couple dark figures come out of the trees and help the girl up. "Mama! We found a girl!" The lady helped the little girl up and took her to a family. The dad hugged her tight, and tinlted her chin to his._

_"January. We thought you were kidnapped."_

The world of the fire came back to me, my dad walked past the door with my mom. Both stood hand in hand, she held all the flowers I ever given them.

"Three months and I'm still sober," I looked up. "Picked all my weeds and kept the flowers..."

"Medianoche, creo en ti. Muramos." I look down to Abla, her eyes are closed she was bearly breathing. I grab hold of the couch and pull myself up, the couch burned my hand even more. I looked out the window and saw a bunch of people looking worried. I pick up Abla, and swallow. _'dear god, let us fall on grass or bethany. or may my knight and shinning armor catch me, eihters fine really...'_

"Kitty, Kitty. Where are you?" I trun and see Phoniex standing, with her chain in her hand. She aims and Dren walks in. "Noche del camisСn, gato de la medianoche." I roll my eyes and get ready to jump out the window, glass and metal cut and sink into my body.

I roll on the cement and close my eyes, the pain was unbearable. A man runs up to me and pulls Abla away from me, I stand but fall again. I hear the grandmother yelling at Abla.

"║Abla! ║Mi bebИ! ║Eres aceptable! ©QuiИn es esa muchacha?" Abla hugs her grandmother and sister. "║Ella es gato de la medianoche! ║Ella me ahorrС del Phoniex!" Everyone that speaked spanish gasped and looked at me as I began to stand. All the other people asked people that spoke both English and Spanish to tranlate.

"It's the Midnight Cat!" Someone yelled, I look around the crowd and see Luke and Lucky running towards me. Luke grabs my shoulders and holds them tight. He had a bunch of tears in his eyes, he looked worried about me. "Have you seen a girl with one red eye and a hazel eye in there! Is she okay? Which floor is she on? I have to save her! I love her soo much!" I smile and hug him.

"She's okay. Just alittle hurt." He ran back over to Lucky, and told her. Lucky had tears in her eyes. I smile and see Abla run back to me. She gave me a tight hug as I bent down.

"Gracias gato de la medianoche. ║Eres mi mejor amigo y hИroe estupendo del favotire! ║Te amo!" The sister pulls Abla away and hugs her tight. "She says: Thank you Midnight Cat. You are my best friend and favotire super hero! I love you!" I smile and look to the grandmother running to me.

"La signora giovane dell'OH li ringrazia per aumentare la vostra vita per il mio grandbaby! Siete la figlia che non ho avuto mai! Grazie, grazie! Il mio amore del dio e benedite la vostra famiglia intera! Grazie ancora!" She hugs me and starts crying. I look to the sister, she smiles at me.

"Italian. She say: Oh young lady thank you for rising your life for my grandbaby! You are the daughter I never had! Thank you, Thank you! My God love you and bless your whole family! Thank you again!" I smile at her as they walk away.

"Oh Midnight Kitty?" I turn and a chain wraps around my body, the knife at the end stabbed right into my leg. I let out a painful scream as everybody scerams for someone to help me. I look down and see that my vision is going. _'i'm losing blood, and i have lithium in my lungs... this isn't good...'_

Phoniex pulls hard on the chain, as I fall to the ground. Everything began to blur as she came down to my level. My blonde hair went back to black, and everyone gasped.

"Jinx!" I hear Luke yell in the crowd, I give off a moan as the Phoniex pulls off her second mask. I look at her dumb founded, I hear Lucky and Luke stop.

"Young Lady! If you hurt Jinx-" I look at Dren as he throws a kinfe into Lucky's chest. She falls back as Luke grabs a wood pole and gets ready to hit the Phoniex.

"Don't do it Luke!" I shouted, as Phoniex smiled at me. "I saw you kiss him. This'll hurt you more then it hurts me or him!" Blood falls on my face as Luke falls to the ground too, I sit up and cry out his name. I can't think about Lindsay back at the clinic seeing this. _'the clinic! oh my god! what are they gonna say?'_ The Phoniex truns my head too her's.

Dren jumps infront of all the poeple. "I claim this city in honuor of Deep Blue!" I look right at the Phoneix, people start to run and scream.

"Oh Jinx or the Midnight Cat. I don't like the sound of that, Midnight Jinx, you're life ends tonight at midnight." I swallow as the Phoneix shocks me with her chain. I look up to her, as she puts the mask back on. I watched my blond hair fall infront of my face. "Can you play wit fire?"

"Fuck you Bethany." I moan as my vision goes.

TBC


	11. Jinx vs January! Guess Who Wins?

**Yasu XIII**- Hey everyone! Sorry about the language, but it is rated Teen after all. Anyways you'll see the mews in this one and a couple scenes from the past. XD

* * *

**Kin756894 **- I love making things different, it's so much fun! (muahahaha!) Anyways you'll see alot of Renee today! XD

* * *

This is the last chapter _(sob, sob)_ In this one there are two songs, the afterwards and the Summary for **_Ember: The Drip of a Mew's Blood._**

* * *

Enjoy! 

**_Last and Final Chapter of Jinx Midnight Cat _**

**_Jinx vs January! Guess Who Wins?_**

Renee walked into the living room with a facial mask on, she stops when she sees all the Mew's sitting around the TV. Renee grabs the remote and truns off the TV.

"Renee!" Corina cries as Kikki jumps on the couch. "Give it! We wanna see what happens!" Renee rolls her eyes and throws it to Elliot sitting on the couch. "Take care of it. I don't want them watching TV all day." Zoey rolled her eyes and laid back. "But, we went out and looked for the Phoniex all day! And most of us stayed at the clinic where Jinx is staying all day! Can't we watch a little TV!?" Corina jumps up, and so does Zoey.

"Please?" Renee rolled her eyes and walked back into the bathroom, she washed her face and started to brush her teeth when she heard her name from the living room. Renee walked back clamly as Wesley truned up the TV, there was a fire in an old building.

"Breaking News!" Kikki yelled jumping on the couch. Renee rolled her eyes and leaned on the wall. "It's nothing big." She said letting toothpaste roll down her chin. "It's just a fire." Elliot leaned closer, as Wesley folded his apron.

"There's a fire everyday in New York." She said as the screen went to a girl kissing a boy goodbye, she mubbled something and ran to the door. The boy yelled out her name. Renee's toothbrush almost fell at the sound of the girl's voice, the Mew's jumped almost on the TV.

"Mew Jinx!" Kikki yelled, Corina and Zoey both jumped up. "It's a fire! It's the Phoniex! She's jumping into the belly of the monster!" Renee spit out her toothbrush and toothpaste. "Everyone to the car!" She shouted, as Jinx ran into the firey building.

xXx

Lindsay watched the TV with tear filled eyes. Sage slumped beside her, as a cat jumped out of a window and held a child close to her chest. The child ran over to a older lady. Luke ran out from the crowd and grabbed the cat girl.

"Where's Jinx?" Lynne said in monotone, Lana had her book down and was watching the TV. Roze ran back into the room, she was out of breath.

"Beth is missing! And I found these in her room!" She holds out two pendents that had yellow and green on them. Lindsay took hold of them and looked back to the TV. The cat girl changed from and she fell to the ground. Everyone in the clinic gasped at the sight.

"Jinx!?!" Everyone yelled, they saw Luke and Lucky run up and both get something sharp throwen into them. Lindsay clenched his fist and watched the screen. The Phoniex pulled off her mask, Sage swore loudly as all the loonies ran out of the room.

"You have to be joking!" Then the TV went blank, Roze stood and looked at Lindsay. "You have to do something!" Lindsay jumped back, and pointed back at Roze. "No way! She's you're friend!" Roze shook her head and look around the room. "You're the only who can help Jinx. You're pure and strong, you have cancer for god's sake! You're smart and outgoing! You're the only one who can save her!"

Lindsay looked at the pendents, and clenched them. "Deal."

xXx

My body slams hard on the ground, Beth pulls me up again and does the same thing again. I know I'm losing blood by the second; since everything is going blurry, I try to pull away but I'm too hurt. _'great. just what i need! where are those mews?'_

"Having fun?" Beth ask me as she slams me into another wall, I slid down the wall and hit the ground. Her chain comes off of me as I stand, under me the roof is hot. _'oww...'_

"Not alot but it's a _jinx_ anyways..." She lets out a scream and rushes towards me. She grabs my neck and holds tight, I close my eyes. She holds tighter, and starts to talk.

"How could you? You horrable person! I hate you! How could you take everything away from me? You and you're Mew Mews made me into a freak! I go to Japan for a week and see a freaky light and get changed into a bird thing! It wasn't fair! I was a good girl, but now! I can't even go home! My mom is in a loonie bin and my dad has changed his name and moved out of our old house!" She held tighter, _'damn... my visions going... i can't breathe anymore!'_ O dig my nails into her arms.

"Why? You'll die in my hands," I slowly reach for my swords. "And after that, I'll kill your Luke and every other girl in the clinic." I shove my sword in her leg, Beth rolls off and screams in pain. I sit up and stand, I spin my sword around on my hand.

"You think you're life is horrable? I was raped, I was attacked, I was beatened, I was called fat, I fainted infront of my school. I was called a** Jinx**, which I am. Mrs.Bethany, **I. Am. Your. Jinx**." Beth inches away from me, her chain fell to the ground. I lift it up and hook it onto the end of my sword. I pull hard, she starts to get all teary eyed.

"Oh Beth, you remember when your mom used to read a story about a cat and bird? Well in the end the bird gets eatten by the cat." I throw the sword into the ground beside her the chain linked around Bethany's body. She let out a scream as the chain made her skin bleed.

"How many people Bethany? How many people have you killed today? How many have you killed? How many will die? You want death, then die!" I start to pull on the chain, Bethany let out a blood curling scream.

"Jinx! Stop please I beg you! You win, I won't be the Phoneix anymore!" I pull harder on the chain, she screamed even louder. "You said this won't be over until one us die. And I'm not ready to die yet!" She lets out another scream as a purple ribbion comes down infront of me and hooks onto my arm.

_"Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace, Mew Mew Power in your Face!"_ I trun and see Renee holding the ribbion tight, Zoey jumps down and grabs the chain. "Stop it Jinx! This isn't you! What happened to the nice sweet January that would come into the cafe and play the volin for everyone?"

"She died!" I said pulling hard on the chain, Beth let out another scream. Kikki started jumping up and down beside Renee, Birdgette poked her head up. Wesley and Elliot stood beside Renee. Corina was in the sky above, I looked back to Beth. She was bleeding just like me, my vision was still going but I could see.

"What do you all want?" I shout as Renee pulls harder. "Let Beth go." I pulled harder on the chain. "Hell no! She wants me dead, and I'm not gonna give up now!" Renee pulls on my hand again, I pull on the chain, Beth screams. I smirk at her and Renee glares at me. Beth starts to say a prayer, I wink at Renee. Her face goes red with anger, she pulls hard on the ribbion I do the same to Bethany.

"Bring it Renee. The high powered super star of Japan." I say in a mocking voice, next thing I know I'm on the ground with a ribbion around both of my hands. 'let go!' I look up and see Renee holding it tight. "Mrs.Black, I think you need a lesson in life!" She shouts grabbing hold of arms, I start to kick as she stands me up.

"You need to go back to January! Now!" I trun and see the top of the building begin to smoke, I trun my head to the others. They were helping Bethany up, Corina helped Elliot and Wesley down.

"Renee! Bethany has three broken ribs!" Bethany screamed in pain every time someone touched her. Renee glared at me, then truned her head to a loud sound. A blonde girl came up onto the roof followed by a boy, they stopped. The boy grabbed the girl but she ran up to Renee.

"Lindsay, Luke..." I mubble as Lindsay runs to Renee. _'he's alive...'_

"Renee Roberts! I have something that belongs to you and your girls!" She holds out the green and yellow powerpendents, Kikki grabs them and puts one on. "Yes! I am the all powerful golden monkey!"

"Aww Kikki, you're wearing Bridgette's." Kikki makes a face and throws it across to Bridgette, but a hand goes up and see holds it tight.

"No!" she shouts, Bethany stood and slipped her mask back on. "I'm still the Phoneix, and my mission is to kill the Midnight Cat!" I pull away from Renee's death grip and grab the chain. I threw it right at her, she flew up but the chain linked onto her knee. I pulled her back down to the roof, she started to crawl away. I yank her back and she starts to beg for mercy.

"Jinx! I beg you, don't hurt me!" I roll my eyes and grab the sword at the end of the chain and point it over her head. "You wish. You killed too many people, and know it's your turn!" Get ready to drop the sword on her head when arms warp around me.

I trun my head and see my white hair flow infront of my face, Luke held me tight with his hand around the sword. "Luke! Let me go! Now!" He holds tighter, rain starts to fall. The building under my foot began to cool.

"Like Renee said. I'm not letting you go until you trun back to January Black!" I look to a puddle beside me, and see my old self. My white hair falling out of it's bun, my purple and yellow dress was back on again. My boots were back to their normal color.

"Why am I?" Elliot looked up to the sky and sighed. "How come this always happens? A Onyx Angelfish is hard to run away don't you think Welsey?" Wesley thinks about the question. "Some how January is still in that cold heart of Jinx and the Midnight Lynx." I trun and glare at them.

"Cold heart, eh?" Elliot moves back a bit, Renee walks up to where Elliot was standing. "I think January is coming out or maybe Jinx is going away."

"You have to be joking! Don't you all get it? I am-" Thunder goes off, I look up as more rain begins to fall again. Luke holds me tighter, as Bethany lets out little yelps of pain. _'rethink this jinx. is this right? you have a new life, cody and carter are both gone. whatever your mom and dad are dead and the black and most families don't want you... so what you have everything you need right here...'_

I drop the sword.

Bethany looks up to me. "Leave Phoneix. Midnight might change her mind. Enough people have died today at your hands, and I won't let anymore people enter the kingdom of God." I look at her through my white hair. _'okay. i've had enough with the changing animals... more then enough. i guess it's for the better...'_

Luke lets me go and truns my body around the face his, my head is still down. "Jinx?" I swallow and look the other way. "Can we start over?" Luke smiles and hugs me tight. "I'm Luke Gross, I'll be your inuslin nurse." I sigh and look past him to all the Mews.

"January Black." I mubble softly.

Kikki screams and jumps at me. She hugs me tight and so does Bridgette and Zoey. "Jan! You're back! Yes! We're soo happy!" I look to Renee she rolls her eyes and smiles at me. "Welcome back, kid." I smile and hug Kikki harder.

"Glad to be back." I trun and see Lindsay lanuch herself into my arms, then she slaps the back of my head. "Hey!" I shout, Lindsay smiles and grabs my powerpendent. "No more of this. Deal?" I roll my eyes over to Elliot, he shrugs. _'what help he is.'_

"Maybe. Just if Bethany doesn't start a fire again." Lindsay shrugged and looked to Luke, then to the Mews. "Um, this building is on fire right?" I look back to them, and grab my powerpendent from Lindsay. My wings come back, I grab Luke and Lindsay and jump off the roof with the Mews at my side.

Renee pulled off her powerpendent, so did Corina. Zoey pulls off Kikki's and held it over the fire. "What are you doing?"

"I think we should put our powers to rest." Renee says quietly; Wesley pulls out the suitcase, I look at it then back to eveyone. I walk up to the fire and held mine out.

"Death to the Mews." Renee spoke, holding it tight. Zoey held her's too, she pulled back and kissed it. Bridgette pulled hers off and held it over the fire, Kikki held onto Zoey's pink outfit. I swallowed hard as Wesley walked forward and opened the box. The colorful cat popped out.

"This is the last the world will deal with the Mew Mews and Deep Blue. In a couple years the your powers will have to come back and you must stop Deep Blue. Do you all agree?" We all said yes in monotone. I could feel tears sliding down my cheek, the thought of not being a Mew Mew was gonna hurt.

Zoey let her's fall, "For the Iriomote Cat," pink smoke came out and Zoey went back to her read head self.

Corina swallowed and dropped her's in, "For the beauitful, Blue Lorikeet..." the smoke truned blue and Corina's midnight blue hair returned.

Kikki grabbed her's and tossed it in. "Love you forever, Golden Lion Tamarin..." Bright yellow smoke came from the fire.

Bridgette was next, her glasses slid down her face as the smoke truned dark green. "Finless Porpoise... this was for you."

Renee dropped her's in next, the smoke truned purple. "Good bye, Gray Wolf, we'll meet again..." I took a deep breath, I knew what this meant. I throw my pendent in, I lose Jinx. I lose my powers... I lose everything.

A hand runs up my arm and holds the hand with the power pendent. "Do it." I sigh and drop it into the fire. The smoke truns sliver and the fire starts to build, Welsey pushes a button. "Good bye, Onyx Angel Fish and Jinx..." My black hair returns and hangs almost lifeless.

"This is for all who have died. Who all are going to die. For the future and the past, for the next mews..." He looked around the group, and looked back to the fire. "This is for everyone on earth, we saved everyone... and we need a break. Amen." Wesley drops the cat into the fire, it sparked and all the colors of the world went around us. I closed my eyes and started to cry, Luke held me tighter.

"January." Kikki mubbles, I look to her. Her hair infront of her face, she was crying. "Could you sing say somethin'?" He fist were clenched, Corina's eyes were watery. Renee looked angry and Zoey and Bridgette stood quietly.

I take a deep breath in and look down, I hear muffled cries all around the fire. I take another deep breath in and start to sing.

"If happened if we all met again? We didn't even know that we knew each other... and then we might again and have a short dance. And I'll tell you..."I look around the group.

"It was all ment to be..."

Luke holds me tighter, and all of us began to to cry under the glow of the fire.

End of Jinx: Midnight Cat

* * *

**_Afterwards_**

January walked up to the window, outside Rozette, Lana, Lynne and Sage were all leaving. The blue birds sang happily, Lindsay was out a couple weeks ago and Bethany moved away. Liza was already cured and left, Lucky was kissing them all good bye. Everyone was crying and hugging.

January looked down to her legs, they were bandaged fully. She didn't have any skin showing, she ran her fingers along the lines. Tears rolled down her face onto them, she jumped when she heard a soft knock on the door.

Luke entered with a worried face, he touched her shoulders. "Hey what's wrong?" January shook her head and looked away. Luke pulled her head back to his. "What is wrong?" She looked out the window again, she sat with tears in her eyes as Liza ride came and she got in. Everyone waved goodbye and left, Liza looked sad and happy at the same time.

Luke hugged her. "Ever since you went back to January, you haven't talked alot." She smiled. "The ture January." She looked back out the window and watched another car come. Sage hugged her dad tight and got in. She waved goodbye and blew kisses.

Luke looked down to her, January ran her fingers along her cuts along her face.

"She lost all her hope, all her dreams, all her life... what's she to do?" Luke leans closer to her, January closed her eyes.

"January, Luke." Luke truns and sees Nusre Guide and Nusre Lucky standing with a tube. They both smile at the teens.

"1 rule for you two. No hugging or kissing." January smiled as Lucky walks over with the wheelchair. "Okay you two. Let's go meet the next group of girls." January rolled her eyes and sat back in the chair. "Great. More blondies and more firey redheads!"

Guide smiles and walks beside the wheelchair. "I'm proud of you January. You've over come every thing in your life." She smiles back at her, then looks to Luke.

"But... I have to get out of here soon." Lucky rumbs January's head. "Give it a couple weeks. A month at lest!"

January smiles up at Lucky and walks into the room filled with all the skinny girls dressed in the grey, black and whtie uniform.

"Welcome girls." January speaks, the girls turned to her. "Don't worry, you'll all out of here soon. Just don't piss off Lucky."

**_Ember: The Drip of a Mew's Blood_**

* * *

"January!" Luke yelled running into the house. The house was quiet, Elliot warned him about this. He didn't know what would happen, but he wasn't going to let January get hurt! Screw the Mew's, they could all burn in hell! 

He ran into each room, the rooms were dark and gloomy. He ran upstairs to their bedroom and found blood red waves warped around the sliver. The sliver was almost out of the room. In the middle of all this, January stood holding Ember. Luke ran past all of the waves and grabbed January, her eyes were pure sliver. He looked down to Ember, her eyes were blood red.

He grabbed her arms. She dropped Ember to the floor, Ember started crying loudly. January wasn't coming out of it, her eyes just stayed sliver.

"January!" Luke yelled again starting to shake her. January's eyes snapped back to normal, her eyes going back to hazel. "Luke... Dren... he was..." She stopped and she passed out in Luke's arms. Luke looked down to Ember.

She had a red bat wings on her forehead, he looked back to January. The angel wings appeared on the start of her chest.

"The Mew's..." He mubbled.

* * *

_**XD I loved writing Jinx:Midnight Cat!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Bye for now! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Yasu XIII**_


End file.
